Goodbye
by xhady-yanzellx
Summary: COMPLETED! johnxstacyxrandy story... someone has to go away, will the ones he would have to leave behind be able to take it? most especially the one that truly loves him? don't forget to read & review!
1. worried coz i care for you

here's another fanfic that just came into my mind the other day. please read and review. thanks! john'spart of theraw roster in this fanfic okay? so don't get confused why he's the intercontinental champ here.

**Chap 1**

"Hey Baby!" Stacy greeted her boyfriend John, when she saw him at the arena.

"Hey Baby! How ya doing?" John greeted her back.

"Well, same old, same old. What about you?" Stacy asked him.

"I'm okay. Just felt a bit dizzy moments ago." He said. Which he thought was a mistake because Stacy started to worry about him.

"Oh my God! Are you alright now?" she asked frantically.

"Yeah, I'm okay now. Don't worry about me." John said and touched her cheek.

"You can't stop me from worrying for you. You're my boyfriend and I care and love you. I don't want something bad happening to you." Stacy told him, immediately.

"Baby, I'm okay. Don't worry!" he repeated.

"Are you sure? You don't want to go to a doctor or something and have a check up?" she was really worried. She felt his forehead if he has a fever and was relieved when it wasn't hot.

"No need, baby. Let's go inside the arena already. I bet Randy's waiting for us in the locker room." John said, referring to his best mate Randy Orton. The three of them shared a locker room. Randy being the World Heavyweight champion is John's best friend. John Cena is the Intercontinental champion. While Stacy is the Women's champion. They were very close to each other. Stacy really loves her boyfriend and John loves her very much too. Randy, well, nobody really knows who has caught his eyes and heart.

"Hey Randy!" John called to his best mate who was talking to Candice Michelle at the moment. He said goodbye to Candice and went over to John and Stacy.

"Hey John! Hi Stace!" he said and gave John a quick friendly hug and a friendly kiss to Stacy.

"Hi Randy." Stacy greeted him.

"So how was your weekends?" Randy asked.

"It was okay." Stacy and John answered simultaneously.

"You didn't spend the weekend together?"

"Nope, I had to go somewhere." John said.

"Okay. And I took the honor of looking at the schedule since I know the two of you could never come early." Randy smiled.

"Randy!" Stacy slapped his arm playfully.

"So do we have any matches tonight?" John asked.

"Well, not Stacy. The two of us have a tag match against Ric Flair and Hunter." Randy said.

"Aren't those two gonna give up chasing our titles?" John asked incredulously.

"Guess not." Randy shrugged and he headed to their locker room. The two lovebirds followed him.

"Any plans for tonight?" Randy asked John.

"You mean go bar hopping? No, I'm staying at the hotel. I'm not in the mood." John answered and put his bag down and went to the shower.

"What's wrong with him?" Stacy asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he's just tired." Randy said to her. "Don't worry, he'll be in the mood in no time." Randy patted her hand.

"Maybe he's got a problem, Randy. Did he talk to you about anything that's bothering him?" Stacy asked worriedly.

"Nope, he hasn't talked to me about things like that." Randy answered.

"I'm just worried about him." Stacy said and grabbed a magazine and sat down.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him about it." Randy assured her and started to warm up.

"Thanks Randy." Stacy said gratefully.

"Everytime." Randy replied and looked at her in the eyes.

that's chap 1 for this fanfic. please leave a review, okay? till next chap!


	2. looking from afar

hi guys! here's another chap for this story and i have updated Forever too! lol! the new WWE trailer, well i just think it was funny! with Dave, Heidenreich, Candice, HBK! lol! i kinda laughed at Carlito! that was cool! but i still don't like him! maybe if he gets a haircut! whatever! let's just go on with the story! btw, thanks to all those who reviewed!

John has been watching the two persons he cared for most in the whole world. He just come out of the shower. They're right, there's something wrong with him. He noticed something wrong to him the past days. He always feels dizzy and tired. And one time, he had a hard time to breathe. Maybe he should do what Stacy told him to. Go to the doctor and have a check up. He dismissed the idea of him being sick and proceeded to the couch where Stacy and Randy were. He put an arm around Stacy's shoulder and held her close to him. He noticed that Randy looked at them in an expression he couldn't quite understand.

"Yo, Randy. When is our match?" he asked his best mate.  
"We're up next. You ready man?" Randy asked and stand up and went to the other couch.

"Yeah. As I'll ever be." He answered.

"You okay? You look a bit pale." Randy asked him again.

"Yeah. I'm okay. I'm just a bit stressed up. I'll just take a rest after the match." He assured them.

"Randy's right. You look a bit pale. Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Stacy asked him too.

"I said I'm fine okay?" John snapped. He really doesn't like being fussed about. And walked out of the room.

"What's gotten into him Randy?" she asked worriedly and in the verge of tears.

"Don't worry Stace, I'll talk to him as soon as possible. He'll be okay." Randy assured her and hugged her tight. "It's all right." Randy repeated as he stroked her blonde hair.

Stacy pulled away immediately from Randy when she realized that he was hugging her. What would John think if he saw them in that position?

"I'm sorry Randy. I'm just worried about John. He's been acting funny these past few days. And when he arrived the arena, he told me he was a bit dizzy." She told Randy.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm always here for a shoulder to cry and lean on." He told her.

"Thanks. We'd better catch up with him. Your match is next." Stacy said gratefully.

And the two of them caught up with John who was already standing behind the curtain, waiting for their music to hit the arena. Stacy made a run towards her boyfriend.

"Sorry about moments ago John, I just care deeply for you." Stacy told him.

"No baby, it was my fault. I snapped at you. I know you're just worried for me. But you don't have to worry, I'm really okay." John apologized to her.

"Okay, am I forgiven because you're already forgiven." Stacy gave John one of her sweetest smiles.

"Forgiven." John smiled back.

"Good luck in your match, baby." Stacy just said.

"Thanks, baby. We'll win this match. I'll do my best for you." John told her and gave her a kiss on the lips. Randy was just looking at them the way he had when they were at the locker room.

okay, kinda boring but i think i'm having a brain drain right now! sorry! please leavea review! thanks!


	3. winning the match for her

here's another chap for Goodbye guys! please read and review! thanks to those who reviewed not only the last chapters of this story and also those who reviewed my other stories! and please tell me if i should post a sequel for Forever. thanks!

"Randy, we're going in. Hurry up." John called his best mate.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Randy replied and quickened his pace towards the pair.

Then Basic Thuganomics went on the speaker and John patted Randy on the shoulder and went on the other side of the curtain. Lillian announced his name and John made his way to the ring. Stacy patted Randy's shoulder too and went out to follow John. Randy waited for his own music Burn in the Light by Mercy Drive to go on before entering.

"And making his way to the ring, the world heavyweight champion, weighing 260 lbs., From St. Louis Missouri, The legend killer, Randy Orton. And Randy, as usual, strike for his greatness pose. But before he could continue his way to the ring. Hunter hit his head from behind. Ric Flair was wooing as usual. Triple H pulled Randy towards the ring.

John helped Stacy out of the ring before Hunter and Ric reached them. The bell rang as Randy and Hunter were in the ring. Hunter continued his assault to Randy. He gave Randy strong lefts and rights in the head. Randy started to dodge him and gave the other wrestler huge chops to the chest. Hunter backed down.

Stacy was hitting the mat with her fists and cheered for Randy.

"Go Randy!" she chanted as the fans followed suit.

"Hit him Randy!" John kept shouting at his best mate.

Randy started to gain momentum. He kept assaulting Hunter's left knee to weaken him. He clotheslined Hunter and the latter fall down on the mat. And Randy, while looking at Ric Flair, put Hunter in the figure four leg lock. Ric's trademark move. Hunter was now writhing in pain while Ric started to go ballistic and attempted to break the leg lock by entering the ring himself. But John quickly stopped him. He punched the old man on the side of his mouth. Ric fell down the ring. John returned to his corner and continued to watch Randy and Hunter. Randy still has the leg lock on Hunter but Hunter was now reversing it. And Randy was now experiencing the excruciating pain of the leg lock. He tried his best to make it to the bottom ropes. He crawled his way to the ropes and tried to dismiss the pain he's feeling. He saw Stacy hitting the mat again, cheering for him.

'For Stacy.' He thought to himself. And with all his strength he forced his body forward and caught the rope. Referee told Hunter to break the hold. Hunter did let go but he started to kick Randy before going to his side to tag Ric in. Randy, tagged John in before Ric could reach him. The fans cheered loudly as John clotheslined Ric. Randy was now outside the ring. Stacy made her way to him and helped him up. Which is really hard to do because he was a lot heavier than she is. But she helped him support his whole body to lean on the steel steps of the ring.

"Thanks." Randy said slowly to Stacy and took her hand.

"No prob." Stacy replied and pulled her hand away and started to cheer for John. "Go baby! Hit him!"

Ric Flair was on his knees, begging John to stop. But John didn't listen and slapped Ric. This made Ric angry and gave John a low blow. John fell down and Ric tried to pin him but still, John kicked out. Ric stand up and watched John Cena.

"Woooo!" he yelled and the fans imitated him. "Woooo!" he repeated and pulled John to his feet and started giving him chops. But John dodged and irish whipped Flair to the turnbuckle and started giving chops of his own. He stopped for a moment and before he could give him another chop, Ric Flair, flicked his eye. His vision started to become blurry. He turned around and tried to tag Randy in. When he saw Stacy, he turned his head to Randy's direction who was extending his hand for him to tag. He ran for Randy and tagged him in.

Randy continued the chop John started to Ric. Ric suddenly walked to the middle of the ring and suddenly fell on his knees and begged for Randy to stop. But Randy ignored him and pulled him to his feet before the old man could give him a low blow. He has had enough of those. When Ric was already on his feet, Randy gave him a dropkick and he was down again.

"C'mon Ric!" Hunter yelled to his partner.

Randy tried to pin Ric but Hunter interrupted the count by kicking his head. It only reached to two. Hunter then pulled Ric nearer to his side. Randy was lying on his back in the middle of the ring feeling the effects of Hunter's kick. This time Ric was able to tag Hunter in. Hunter then tried to pin him. But Randy kicked out. And with such swift move, Randy tagged John in to face Hunter. Hunter didn't notice John stalking him for the FU. "You can't see me!" John said. So John was able to put the FU on him perfectly. John pinned Hunter in the middle of the ring. Ric tried to interrupt the count but Randy stopped him with an RKO. And John and Randy won the match.

"And the winner for this match are John Cena and Randy Orton!" Lillian announced through the fans loud cheer and John's music.

Stacy got on the ring with the two guys and raised their hands in victory. John gave her a big hug before they went to the ramp to the backstage.

They continued to their locker room. Randy was now putting an ice bag to the side of his head where Hunter kicked him.

"Damn! Hunter really hurt my head." He said to no one in particular.

Stacy was helping John when she noticed a huge bruise on his upper arm.

"Did Hunter or Ric hit you in here?" she asked curiously.

"No, I think they didn't. Why?" he asked her in return.

"You've got a huge bruise here." She said slowly, tracing the bluish color of her boyfriend's arm.

"It must have hit the turnbuckle." He said quietly.

"Yeah…" Stacy agreed hesitantly.

"Guys! Let's go back to the hotel. I'm so tired." Randy said suddenly, interrupting Stacy's thoughts about John's bruise.

"Yeah. I'm so tired too." John agreed.

The three of them headed to their rental car. They shared a rental since they always go to the same places together. When they reached the hotel. They slowly made their way to their rooms. Stacy and John shared one room while Randy is in the next room.

"'Night." He said to the pair glumly.

"'Night." The two replied to him.

And they spent the night trying to relax their battered bodies in the big and comfy bed

just a question guys, who should be paried up with stacy? Randy or John? i'm really confused and maybe you could help me! thanks and don't forget to review!


	4. a special night

The following morning, the three of them got the chance to relax the whole day because they don't have a show that night. They just spend the whole day sulking in their hotel rooms. Stacy and John just watched some TV and read some magazines.

It was already late that afternoon, when suddenly they heard a knock on their door. It was six in the evening. John raised his eyebrows, wondering who's out there. He knew all the other wrestlers are going somewhere tonight. John rushed to the door and opened it and saw Randy standing there. His hand suspended in mid-air, obviously going to knock again.

"Hey John!" Randy said and invited himself in. he looked around the hotel room and saw Stacy.

"Oh hi Randy! What you up to?" John asked, noticing Randy was in his party clothes.

"Oh you know, the guys and the divas are going out tonight. You two coming?" Randy asked casting Stacy a quick but deep glance.

"Nah. We're staying here." Stacy answered.

"Yeah. We need to relax. We'll just party some other time." John replied.

"You're going to miss the fun…" Randy said.

"I'm not going to miss the fun as long as I'm with Stacy." John said smiling at Randy.

"Oookay… I'll better get going then. They're all waiting for me at the lobby." He told the couple.

"Have fun Randy!" Stacy called to him.

"Yeah, I will." Randy said and smiled at Stacy.

John closed the door and return to the sofa where Stacy had been icing his knee. Stacy sat down with him to continue icing his knee. When she noticed yet again another bruise near his knee. It wasn't as big as the one on his arm but it's still a bruise.

"How are you feeling now baby?" Stacy just asked while icing John's knee.

"Yeah. A lot better." John said and kissed her shoulder.

"John. That tickles!" Stacy exclaimed and giggled a bit.

"You're ticklish? Over here?" John asked and kissed her shoulder once again.

"John!" Stacy exclaimed again and stand up. She started to laugh again.

"C'mon Stacy!" John said and laughed with her. Stacy started to run away from him. "You're not getting away Stace!" John exclaimed and run after the laughing Stacy.

"Yes, I can!" Stacy said to him and stuck out her tongue.

"Oh no you won't!" John chased her and he did caught up with her and she held her by the waist. Then he turned her around and embraced her tight like there was no tomorrow.

"Let me go John! That tickles!" she exclaimed again.

"I didn't realize you're so ticklish Stacy Marie." John replied and kissed the side of her lips.

"I love you John…" she whispered.

"I love you more…" John replied.

"No, I love you more…" Stacy answered and this time kissed the side of his lips.

"You're my angel Stacy…" John whispered to her.

"You're my angel too…" Stacy whispered back.

"Yeah, I'm your angel. And I'll always look after you even if I'm no longer here beside you…" John said to her.

"John! Don't say that! You'll always be with me until the end of time." Stacy told him and kissed him in the lips. This time John kissed her back. They kissed for like eternity. And John started to take Stacy's clothes.

"Are you sure about this John?" Stacy whispered to his ear.

"Yes, Stace. I wan to make love with you right now…" John replied between kisses.

"But what if, I…" she didn't finished her question because John kissed her on the lips again. And Stacy didn't protested again. She knew he was so sure about this and Stacy wants to make him happy because she loves him too much. And they made love the whole night. While Randy was in the bar dancing with different ladies trying to forget that someone who has captured his heart…

please leave a review! thanks guys!


	5. the next morning

thanks to all those who reviewed!

**lil-rock14:** you'll find the answers to your questions in the later chaps. :-)i don't really mind you asking questions. here's chap 5!

John woke up the following morning ahead than Stacy. He watched Stacy's sleeping figure beside him in the bed. Stacy does look like an angel, he thought to himself. He kissed her forehead while Stacy moaned. John slowly got out of bed so that he won't wake Stacy up. He then made his way to the bathroom when he suddenly felt dizzy again. He quickly shook his head and started to wash his face. The dizziness suddenly disappeared just as sudden it appeared. After he took his shower he found Stacy wearing his large jersey, watching the TV.

"Hey baby!" John greeted Stacy and went over to her to give her a hug and a kiss.

"Hey baby!" Stacy greeted him back and gave him a kiss as she slowly got up.

"That felt good!" John exclaimed and gave Stacy a wink.

"Nah-ah. You wanna go down for breakfast?" Stacy told him and smiled.

"Yeah okay…" John replied while scratching his head.

"I'll just take a quick shower and get dress, okay? Just wait for me." Stacy told him.

After a few minutes, Stacy came out of the shower wearing black fitting top and brown cargo pants. John looked at her and gave a sigh.

"Why what's wrong? Don't I look good in these?" Stacy asked him when she saw his reaction.

"You look better in my jerseys…" John told her simply and smiled.

"I can't wear those in there." Stacy told him.

"Yeah, too bad. But you look great in that too!" John complimented and put his arms around Stacy's shoulder.

"I know I do baby. Let's go?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah, let's go. I'm hungry." John replied. And they started to head to the elevator.

"What about Randy?" Stacy suddenly asked.

"What about Randy?" John repeated.

"Aren't we going to stop by his room so that the three of us could get breakfast together?"

"Nah, I think he's already eating his breakfast downstairs." John just replied and they continued their way to the elevator with Stacy, her hand around John's waist.

When they reached the dining area, Stacy some of her other closest friends, Trish and Amy. She waved hi to them.

"Umm. Baby, could I go over to Trish and Amy for a sec?" Stacy asked John sweetly.

"Yeah, sure. I'll just get us some food." John replied.

"Thanks baby! You're the best!" She exclaimed softly and went over to Trish and Amy.

"Hey girls!" Stacy greeted her friends.

"Wow! You look so happy!" Trish told her.

"Yeah…" Stacy replied.

"And, did you notice Trishy, her eyes are shining?" Amy added.

"Yeah, and that too."

"I'm just happy!" Stacy said to them.

"Did something happen?" Trish asked curiously.

"It's for me to keep and for you to find out." Stacy answered playfully.

"Oh my God! You did it? You totally did it?" Amy asked excitedly. Stacy just smiled happily.

"So that's why she's so happy!"

The two divas was suppose to ask Stacy about it but John suddenly came to Stacy's side and Trish and Amy kept quiet and smiled at John.

"Hey, baby. Food will be served soon." John told Stacy and kissed her forehead.

"Aww. You two are so sweet!" Amy said, but inside she was sick.

"Yeah. I wish I had a boyfriend like you John. Do you have a brother or something?" Trish said dreamily. John chuckled at what Trish said.

"Too bad girls. John's the only in this world and he's with me." Stacy said smiling, getting up.

"We'll be in the other table. Okay girls? I just to have Stacy alone with me right now." John told the two divas.

"Yeah. Sure." they replied.

When they reached the next table, John offered Stacy a seat and she gladly took it. While waiting for their food they just chatted.

"Have I told you I love you?" John asked her.

"Well, yeah. For the millionth time I guess." Stacy replied. John smiled at her.

"You know what Stace? You look so beautiful today." John told her.

"Don't I look beautiful in other days?" Stacy asked him.

"Of course you do! You just have a different glow today." John told her sweetly.

"You're so sweet today John."  
"I just want to show you that I love you very much before it's too late." He replied.

okay, nothing much happened on this chap. and i'm sorry about that. i haven't been in the writing mood this past few days. i've been thinking a lot on what to do with this story and the others. please drop a review, it will mean a lot to me. thanks. **Reema, **which story are you having trouble with?


	6. it gives me the creeps'

hi guys! i'm back with chapter 6 of Goodbye! thanks for your reviews they were so awesome! please keep them coming! i'm trying my best right now to be in the writing mood even though i'm not feeling well. your reviews made me feel better! thanks!

**Chapter 6: 'It Gives Me the Creeps!'**

"John! I told you not to say things like that. It gives me the creeps." Stacy said seriously as she looked at him.

"But you'll never know what happens tomorrow or the day after right? I just want to show you I really love you." John told her and held her hand. Stacy wanted to say something to John but their food arrived before she could let out another word.

"Here's your food." The waiter said politely.

"Thank you." They said together.

"Let's just eat John, okay?" Stacy told him.

"Okay. Here try this." John said and took a bite size of his food to Stacy for her to taste.

"It tastes great. I should probably add that to my list of favorite foods." She answered. Throughout the whole breakfast, Stacy noticed John didn't eat much. He just kept playing with his food. She was still looking at him curiously when John saw her doing this.

"What's wrong? Do I have something on my face or something?" John asked.

"Uh, nothing. I just noticed you didn't eat much." She told him.

"I just don't feel like eating right now." He replied.

"But I thought you said you were really hungry?" she asked again.

"I don't know. Maybe I just don't have my appetite right now." John said and forced a laugh.

"Whatever you say. Here just have this." Stacy aid and offered a spoon of food to John.

"Hmm. Tastes great too." John said and he noticed Stacy looking at him with a horrid expression on her face.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Stacy and she got out of her chair.

"Stace, baby? What's wrong?" John asked as Stacy hurriedly pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and went over to him.

"Baby, you're bleeding!" she said worriedly and quickly wiped the falling blood from his nose.

"What?" John said and brought his hand to his nose and felt something liquid in there. He looked at his fingers as blood was coloring it red.

"Oh my God! Baby." Stacy exclaimed once again.

"Hey guys!" Randy's voice said from behind Stacy.

"Oh! Randy!" Stacy said.

"Are you making out or some---" Randy didn't finished his question when he saw John's nose with blood running down. "Stace, what happened to him? Did you slap him or what?" Randy asked and went over to them.

"Of course not. Why would I do that? We were just eating when his nose started to bleed." Stacy answered worriedly, still wiping the blood from John's nose. Randy took his own handkerchief and went to John and made him look up and held the handkerchief to his nose.

After a few minutes, the bleeding finally stopped. John's shirt had droplets of blood and Stacy and Randy's hankies were full of blood. Luckily the other superstars already finished their breakfasts and didn't saw what happened to John or they will start bombarding them with questions. Stacy finally sat down and took the chair on John's left side while Randy took the other side.

"Are you okay, baby?" Stacy asked him worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm okay. In fact I didn't feel anything at all." John said.

"You sure man? You really put blood on our hankies." Randy told him.

"I didn't even realize I was bleeding." John replied with a puzzled expression on his face.

"I think you should go to the doctor John." Stacy said seriously.

"Yeah, you should." Randy agreed.

"Okay, I'll go to the doctor this afternoon. But I'm sure I'm just stressed up. I'm okay." he tried to assure the two but he even him wouldn't want to believe what he just said.

'There's something wrong with me.' He thought to himself. But he tried to wash away all the negative thoughts out from his mind.

"So how was your night last night Randy?" John asked. Randy was out of his thought and keep stealing glances at Stacy. Stacy had noticed Randy looking at her like that all this time but continued to focus her attention to John. "Randy?" John snapped his fingers in front of Randy. Stacy hold John's arm to show him that she's his, she doesn't know why but she now felt uneasy around Randy.

"Huh? What was that you said John?" he asked John.

"I said how was your night?" John repeated.

"It was okay, I guess." He replied glumly, he wanted to disappear from the scene. He felt so out of place.

"Judging by the way you look, I think you didn't enjoy." Stacy commented and took a bite of her butterscotch muffin.

"Not really." He answered absent-mindedly. "What about you guys?" Randy asked trying to be cheerful.

"It was okay too." John answered trying to hide his happiness. Randy who was only half listening to them didn't notice that.

"Great. Hey, I'll just catch up with you guys later okay?" Randy said and got out of his and patted John on the shoulder and gave Stacy a wink. Stacy just smiled at him and felt herself blushing.

'Wait why am blushing?' she asked herself.

that's chap 6 for this one. please leave a review! thanks!

**danb2**: thanks for your review. and here's another chap. i hope you'll like it.

**lil-rock14**: just continue reading. and i hope you'll still like this story even if some things will turn out different from the usuals.

**huntersgirl: **thanks for the review, here's chap 6!

**RandyJohnsGirl**: thanks for lovin this story. i'm always here for updates!


	7. horryfying and a secret?

hi guys! here chap 7 for this fic! hope you'll enjoy reading! thanks for your reviews! omg! randy will be out for 3-4 months! no way! batista! how could you! i sure do hope that when he comes back, he'll still be with stacy! i just love the two of them together!

**Chapter 7: Horrifying and a Secret**

"Stacy what's wrong?" John snapped her out of her trance when he noticed Stacy has been staring into space with her mouth half-open.

"Huh? Nothing I'm just thinking of something." She replied.

"Something or someone. Or maybe me?" John asked her playfully.

"Yeah, I was thinking of you." She replied quickly and felt guilty for thinking of Randy and telling John she was thinking of him.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' she asked herself again and finished her meal.

"So where are you going when I'm going to the doctor?" John asked her suddenly.

"I thought I'm going with you." She told him, her expression puzzled.

"No. Don't worry I could go find my way to the doctor on my own." He answered and smiled at her.

"You sure?" she asked him and John nodded. "I'll just stay with Trish and Amy and go shopping I guess." She told him.

"Okay. Here's my credit card." John said and handed his credit card for Stacy to use.

"No, don't bother John." Stacy told him.

"No, take it. Just think of it as a gift. Okay?" John insisted and Stacy didn't argue with him anymore.

"Okay. I'm going to find Trish and Amy now." Stacy turned her head to him.

"Yeah, go ahead. So I'll see you later?" John replied.

"Yeah, I'll see you later. Be careful okay?" Stacy told him.

"Don't worry, I will." John answered and gave Stacy a quick kiss on the lips.

"Just call me up when you're back. Bye baby!" Stacy got out of her seat and kissed John again.

"Take care of yourself too!" John called to Stacy's leaving figure. Stacy just turned around and gave him a smile and waved goodbye.

Stacy looked for Trish and Amy from the crowd of wrestlers and divas in the lobby of the hotel. She spotted Candice Michelle talking to Shelton.

'Those guys, really need to be together.' She muttered to herself thinking of the great chemistry between the two.

She saw Victoria and Ivory waved to her to join them in conversation. But she just waved back to them and mouthed that she needs to get to somewhere. Stacy looked around once again and decided to ask the other wrestlers if they saw the two divas she was looking for. She spotted Chris Jericho walking towards the elevator and called him.

"Hey! Chris J! Wait up!" she yelled and Chris Jericho turned his head to see Stacy making her way towards him.

"What is it Stace?" he asked.

"Have you seen your girlfriend?" she asked him referring to Trish.

"She told me they're going shopping. They just went out a minute ago." Chris said.

"Okay. Thanks Chris!" she said and walked towards the direction of the sliding doors leading outside. She pushed past the crowd of wrestlers and went out the sliding door. It was very sunny and bright day outside.

'Great time for shopping and a walk in the park.' She thought to herself and smiled. She held her head up the skies and felt the sunlight washed her face. Then she remembers she needs to find the two divas.

'Where's Trish and Amy?' she asked herself and turned her head to the side and spotted two unmistakable figures. A blonde and a redhead! She ran the distance between them to catch the two.

"Hey! Trish, Amy! Wait up!" she called while running. It's a good thing she's not wearing stilettos today. Well if she does, it will be a fashion disaster.

"Huh? Stacy?" Trish turned her head to see Stacy running towards them.

"What's the big emergency?" Amy inquired and patted Stacy's back. Stacy was panting slightly. She kept quiet and caught her breath before saying another word.

"I was looking for you. Let's go shopping!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Great! We're going shopping too!" Trish told her.

"Yeah, I know." she replied, remembering what Chris Jericho told her.

"I thought you're going to be with John the whole day." Amy told her.

"He has to go on a doctor and he doesn't want me to come with him." She answered and straightened herself up.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Trish asked her as they started to walk.

"Well, Randy and I insisted that he needs to go see a doctor since he's been feeling dizzy these past few days and his nose bled for no reason at all this morning at our table. It's a good thing almost everyone has already left or we've been bombarded by questions." She explained. She told them about it since they're close to each other and Stacy knew that she could trust them.

"Oh! He really does need to go see the doctor. So where's Randy then? When you're not with John you usually hang out with his best bud." Amy asked her very curiously.

"He said he's going somewhere too." She said quietly while looking at the dried leaves lying on the concrete sidewalk.

"Hey what's wrong with you? One minute you were so cheerful and then poof you're so quiet." Trish asked her.

"Nothing, I'm just wondering about something." She said, still not meeting Trish's inquiring gaze.

"You can tell us." Amy said and nudged her.

"Okay, but don't tell anybody about it okay?" she said finally looking at the two divas in the eyes seriously.

please review! thanks!


	8. revealed and revealed

**Chapter 8: Revealed and Revealed**

"What is it?" Trish asked her curiously.

"Well, I know I shouldn't be feeling this because I'm with John." She stopped and kicked a stone with her flats.

"Spill it out already. We won't tell anybody." Amy said impatiently.

"Well…" she said but stopped again, thinking of how to tell the girls about it.

"How many times have you said the word 'well'?" Trish poked her side.

"Alright, alright! Well, at breakfast today. When the three of us were talking and discussing whether John should have a check up or something, I noticed Randy kept looking at me. And when he left, he winked at me and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I think I'm attracted to him, but it's so wrong! I mean he's John's best bud!" she exclaimed exasperatedly and shut her eyes close.

"I don't know what you are worrying about." Trish said finally and the two other divas looked at her intently.

"Huh?" Stacy asked, her expression puzzled at what Trish just said.

"Yeah, huh?" Amy agreed.

"Well, you said you're attracted to him." Trish repeated what Stacy said earlier. And Stacy just nodded and waited what Trish is going to say next. "You don't have to worry, it's just an attraction! It's not like you're cheating on John because you're attracted to his best friend." Trish explained. Stacy kept quiet and looked at her feet while walking.

"Yeah, I guess you're right!" she said finally and raised her chin high.

"Let's just go shopping!" Amy exclaimed.

"Wow! I didn't know the mall is so near to the hotel!" Stacy said when she realized they are now standing in front of the big structure. And the three of them went inside and started their shopping.

Meanwhile, John was on his way to the doctor in his Ferrari 612 Scaglietti. It was still early so he was sure that he'd be the first patient in the doctor's office. Which is good, John thought, he'll get out of the hospital early. When he reached the hospital, he immediately parked his car in the parking area and went inside. He looked for the floor and room number of the doctor's clinic in the directory. When he found it he took the elevator and went to Dr. Parker's clinic.

"So Mr. Cena what do you want to see me about?" the doctor asked him and John explained what was happening to him the past days.

"I've been feeling dizzy all the time. And I have a hard time to breath." He said as Dr. Parker slid his stethoscope onto his chest.

"Go on… Take a deep breath…" the doctor instructed him and John followed. "So what else have you been feeling?" the doctor asked him to tell him more.

"And just this morning, my nose bled for no reason." He said.

"I would suggest that you undergo several tests to determine what is wrong with you." The doctor said as he was writing in his prescription tab. He handed a piece of paper to John.

John went out the clinic and proceeded to the front desk and handed the prescription tab. A nurse motioned for him to follow and John followed the nurse inside a room. A medical technologist immediately attended to him. And the medical technologist took 15cc of blood sample.

"The result will be out after an hour, Mr. Cena." The medical technologist told him.

"Then would you kindly forward the result to Dr. Rowlands? Thank you." He said and went out the room. He stayed in the hospital cafeteria, thinking what the result will be. And once again he lost his appetite of his food. He just played with it the whole time.

'An hour has already passed maybe the results are already in Dr. Rowland's clinic.' He thought to himself as he got out of his seat.

When he reached the doctor's clinic he saw Dr. Rowlands studying his laboratory results. He knocked on the door to get his attention.

"Oh! Mr. Cena… Come in, come in. I'm studying your laboratory results." The doctor looked at him seriously.

"And?" he urged the doctor to tell him more.

"And it shows that you have decreased red cell and platelet counts." The doctor continued.

"And what does that mean?" he asked, his heart beating faster in the minute.

"It is really low. Though I can't be sure of what is wrong with you. I'm still waiting from the other test results. Such as staining of cells with various chemical dyes to help me examine their appearance, analysis of molecules on the surface of the cells, and analysis of the cells' genetic material, collected from your blood sample." The doctor continued to tell him.

"Will it take a long time?" John asked again, referring to how long the results will come out.

"Just a few minutes from now…" the doctor said while looking at his wristwatch. John waited patiently inside the office when a piece of paper was ejected from the fax machine.

"Ah, here it is." He said as he stood up to get the piece of paper that contains the results. He returned to his seat and started to study the results. His face was really serious that it scared John a bit.

'Doctors are always serious.' He thought to himself, in attempt to calm his nerves down. When the doctor finally put the results down, he removed his glasses and stared at John.

"What does the results say?" John asked nervously.

"I'm sorry to inform you Mr. Cena but based on our findings, you have leukemia." The doctor said calmly.

alright, now you know what's wrong with john. please leave a review. thanks! till next chap guys! lol, wait, i just realized, randy watches south park? lol. i can't believe it.


	9. something dreadful'

**Chapter 9: 'Something Dreadful?'**

"Leukemia?" John repeated weakly when he heard what the doctor said to him.

"Yes Mr. Cena. According to your laboratory results, you have leukemia. You have to undergo a bone marrow biopsy." The doctor explained.

"What do you mean doc?" John asked slowly.

"You have to undergo in this biopsy to determine the seriousness of your leukemia." The doctor explained.

"If I undergo in this biopsy when will we receive the result?" John asked again.

"We can rush it up. It would normally take a week for the test results but in your case, we really need to rush it up. A day will be enough for the results. Your platelet and red blood cells count are extremely low. I don't want to discourage you Mr. Cena, but based on your results, this is really serious." The doctor told him and John nodded.

"Can we do the biopsy now?" John asked the doctor. He was only clinging to a tiny ray of hope. He was thinking of Stacy…

"No. Not right now. You have to prepare for it. You can't eat for twelve hours. You have to go in an NPO. Kindly sign this consent for us to do the biopsy." The doctor handed him two pieces of paper.

_"…That the hospital will not be held responsible if something goes wrong during the procedure…" _John read a certain line. He wanted to know the seriousness of his sickness. For him to take care of the things he will leave when that day comes…

"We may have to confine you for tonight. To ensure that you don't eat or drink anything." The doctor started but he was cut by John.

"No, no. I don't think it is necessary for a confinement, doc. I'll assure you that I won't eat anything." He assured the doctor, thinking what Stacy might say if he tell her that he needs to be confined.

"Okay. But you need to be here in exactly 9 AM for more preparations for the biopsy." The doctor informed him.

"Yes, doc. Thank you for your time." He said and got out the clinic. He went to the men's room and there he poured his emotions out.

"Why did this happen to me? What did I do wrong to deserve this sickness?" he said out loud and pounded the wall. He let his tears flow freely from his blue eyes.

Meanwhile,

"Stace, what's wrong?" Trish asked Stacy when she noticed Stacy stopped on her tracks and paled. Stacy had her head down.

"Huh?" she asked the diva.

"What's wrong with you?" Amy repeated the question for Trish.

"I- I don't know. It's… It's as if something dreadful just happened." She said worriedly while raising her head up to meet Amy and Trish's wondering gaze.

"Like what?" Trish asked her again.

"I don't know. I just felt a chill run down my spine." Stacy told them. She felt really uneasy with the feeling that she felt so uncomfortable. She wanted to cry for no reason.

"Stace, calm down. Don't worry nothing wrong has happened and nothing wrong is going to happen." Trish assured her while stroking her back.

"I just hope so, Trish. I just hope so…" Stacy said slowly while holding back the tears.

"C'mon, let's just go back to the hotel. You need rest Stace. I don't think you should go shopping anymore." Trish told her and led them outside the mall.

The three of them took a taxi to get back to the hotel so they arrived in no time. When they got out the taxi John arrived at the same time. Stacy made her way towards her boyfriend.

"Thanks for the wonderful day girls! I'm going over to John. And can you please bring these shopping bags to your room? I'll just get them when we come back. Okay?" Stacy said and handed her shopping bags and went over to John.

"Jeez! These are heavy! Can you give me a hand Ames?" Trish said to Amy after Stacy dumped her shopping bags to them.

"Hi baby!" Stacy called to John. He was deep in his thoughts so, he was startled when he heard someone calling him, worse enough, it was Stacy.

"Oh! Hi baby." John said, trying to sound cheerful.

"So how did it go? The appointment with the doctor I mean." Stacy asked him as she hooked her hand to him.

"It… It was okay. The doctor said I'm just stressed up." He lied to the beautiful diva. He doesn't want her to know the truth and get hurt. It's better to lie, John thought to himself.

"Oh! So… You wanna take a walk in the park or something? It's a bright and sunny day." Stacy said.

"Yeah, sure." _I might as well enjoy the remaining days of my life. _Said a part of his mind. _You're still not sure if you're going to die, John!_ The other side contradicted. He swallowed a lump in his throat with the thought of him dying. He stared at Stacy for a long time.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Stacy asked him, smiling widely.

"Nothing. I just want to memorize and remember your beautiful face." He said and caressed her cheek.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere John. I'll always be right here beside you." Stacy replied, giggling.

'But I'm going somewhere forever Stace.' He wanted to say to her. "I just want to look at your beautiful face." He just replied and Stacy smiled and give him a sweet kiss in the lips.

"I love you John…" Stacy said.

"I love you too Stace…" John said and hugged Stacy tight like there was no tomorrow. A tear started to fall from his eye but he quickly wiped it away, afraid that Stacy might saw him crying.

"Hey, John. You can let go of me now." Stacy told John.

"Oh sorry." John said and let go of her but still held her hand tightly. Stacy just smiled.

"Hey, there's a Dunkin Donuts right in the corner! Let's go eat!" Stacy exclaimed happily as she pointed the fast food and pulled John towards Dunkin Donuts.

Stacy ordered a diet coke and a strawberry filled donut. " Aren't you going to eat?" Stacy suddenly asked him.

"No, I'm not hungry. I just ate before leaving the hospital." John lied again. He felt so guilty in lying to Stacy about this but it was for the better.

"Whatever you say. Just don't drool when I'm already eating." Stacy said playfully as she took the food tray that she ordered and they headed to an empty table set for two.

"So how was your day shopping with the girls?" John striking for a conversation.

"It was okay. Oh and here's you're credit card." Stacy said putting down her donut and rummaging in her wallet for John's credit card.

"No, you can keep that." John told her before she could hand it to him.

"You sure?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah." John replied and Stacy just continued eating her donut.

"C'mon. Let's go." Stacy told John when she finished her donut and diet coke.

"You wanna go somewhere else?" John asked her.

"I want to watch movie and eat ice cream!" Stacy exclaimed happily like little kid.

"You're like a kid!" John exclaimed and forced a laugh. And he embraced Stacy once again.

"John?" Stacy asked confusedly why John was acting this way.

"I love you so much baby!" he whispered to her.

"I know John and I love you so much too." She replied and embraced John back.

that's chap nine guys! i hope you enjoyed reading it! please leave a review on what you think of it. thanks! till next chap!


	10. the park and movies

**Chapter 10: The Park and the Movies**

The two went to the park for a walk. Stacy was chasing a squirrel she saw. John just laughed half-heartedly at Stacy's antics. They were walking side by side. John, holding Stacy's hand. He would kiss her hand ever so often. Stacy would just smile. She was having confusing thoughts why John was acting this way.  
"John! Look! There's an ice cream stand over there. C'mon, I wanna eat some ice cream!" She acted like a really excited kid.

"Okay, anything for my baby." John said and pulled Stacy to the ice cream stand. "So what flavor do you want?" John asked her.

"Hmm… I'm going to have a triple chocolate! What about you?" she asked him back.

"Nah, I'm not much of a sweet tooth. You can eat ice cream yourself." He replied and smiled at her.

"Are you sure? It's a perfect day for ice cream." Stacy said trying to tempt John into eating an ice cream too.

"Nah thanks." John insisted. He paid for Stacy's ice cream and they went back into strolling again. "Hey, you got something over here." John said and wiped a dribble of ice cream on the side of Stacy's mouth and John continued to trace Stacy's perfectly shaped lips. He was lost in his thoughts while looking at Stacy's face again.

"John? Are you okay?" Stacy asked, snapping her fingers to catch his attention.

"Ye-Yeah. I'm okay. You wanna go back to the hotel or do you still want to watch some movies?" John quickly asked, changing the topic. He doesn't want Stacy to ask him questions like that or he might slip and tell her the truth.

"Watch movies, I want to watch that new movie." Stacy said and finished her ice cream by eating the remains of her wafer cone.

"Great, let's go. You wanna take the cab?" John asked her while putting his arm around her shoulders.

"The mall is just one block away, we can walk our way there." Stacy replied and slid her arm to John's waist.

"So you walked your way to the mall then with Amy and Trish?" he asked her as they started to walk.

"Yeah, but we took the cab on our way home. Those bags are heavy." She told him.

"Where are your shopping bags?" John asked her.

"I asked Amy and Trish to bring it to their room and I'll just get it from them when we come back."

"Oh! You shop a lot!" John exclaimed.

"Yeah! So you better get your credit cards ready when we get married because you're going to treat me shopping each and everyday!" she answered playfully. John felt a lump on his throat and fell silent.

"I was just kidding John! Don't worry I'm not going to get you broke because of my shopping!" she told him when she noticed John fell silent.

"No, no. I wasn't thinking about that. I was just thinking of something else." He said truthfully.

"Oh!" Stacy just said.

"So here we are, what movie do you want to watch?" John asked as he led Stacy to the escalators.

"I want to watch Miss Congeniality 2," Stacy replied as they stepped out of the escalator when they reached the top floor of the mall.

"That's cinema number 3. It's over there." John said and they both made their way to the cinema with the movie Stacy wanted to watch.

"Popcorn?" Stacy asked.

"If you want." John replied. They paid for a bag of large popcorn and went inside. John was glad it was dark inside the movie place, Stacy wouldn't notice if he cry.

They took the last seats inside the cinema. There were a lot of people in there waiting for the movie to start. Mostly are couples, he could tell because the guys had their arms around the girls' shoulders. He smiled at the scenario. It reminds him and Stacy being on their first date…

_"I can't believe I agreed to watch this movie with you…" John told Stacy as they took the last seats in the movie house._

_"What's wrong with this movie, it's a great movie and it's really funny!" Stacy pouted and protested to John._

_"So you have already seen this movie?" John asked her._

_"No! I saw its trailer. Let's just watch okay and you'll see that it's really a great movie." Stacy told him and took her seat. John just rolled his eyes and took the seat next to Stacy and put an arm around her shoulders. Stacy just leaned to him. She just loves being beside him._

_Stacy cried in some scenes of the movies, John just laughed at her._

_"I can't believe you cry in movies!" John told her._

_"It's really touching you know!" she protested._

_"Yeah, yeah. Whatever!" John said and raised his hands to show his surrender. Stacy just give him a hug of which he gladly returned._

John started to feel his eyes welling up. He just let the tears flow freely. But he tried his best not to make a sound or Stacy might find out that he's crying. Which he really is avoiding to happen or Stacy will bombard her with a lot of questions. Stacy started to eat their popcorn. She offered John to have some and John pretended to get and eat some but he just throw every piece of popcorn on his side.

"John? Are you crying?" Stacy suddenly asked him when she heard him sniffing slowly.

"Huh?" John was startled and asked worriedly.


	11. lies and where's john?

**Chapter 11: Lies and Where's John?**

"Oh my God! You're crying!" Stacy exclaimed in disbelief.

"No, I'm not crying. I just got something in my eye." John protested and wiped some tears from his eyes.

"I can't believe you cry in movies. You even teased me when we watched A Cinderella Story!" Stacy told him and laughed out loud.

"Huh? Oh yeah, this movie was great." He replied a little less enthusiastically to hide the real reason why he was crying.

"Here," Stacy handed him a tissue which John gladly took to wipe those tears away.

"Thanks. Oh look, the movie's ended. You want to go back to the hotel? I think it's already dark outside." John told Stacy to keep her from asking him questions.

"Yeah, let's go. I'm kinda tired now. You know, a whole day of shopping with the girls and a walk in the park with you. Then watching some movies. But all in all I had a really great day!" Stacy exclaimed.

"That's pretty obvious baby." John replied as she pulled Stacy closer to him.

"I really love spending my time with you. So what do you want to do tomorrow?" Stacy asked John.

"Uh. I have to go visit a friend who's also in town." John lied quickly.

"Oh! I thought we're going to be together tomorrow." Stacy said sadly as the two of them continued their way down the escalator.

"Um. I might be also out the day after." John replied slowly. "We're meeting some other friends too. You know some kind of a reunion. I'm sorry." John lied again, not looking at Stacy.

"That's okay. As long as you're having a good time with your friends, I'll be happy too." Stacy said to him.

"Let's just go back to the hotel, it's really dark and we didn't bring my car." John replied and took Stacy by the elbow. They were already inside a cab when John noticed Stacy was still bummed about not spending their time together tomorrow.

"Hey, don't worry baby. You can hang out with the girls or with Randy tomorrow when I'm not here. You know Randy will gladly spend time with you." John said, mentioning his best mate's name. John has always known that Randy has this special feeling towards Stacy. But he's not mad, in fact he's even honored that Randy didn't do anything stupid to get Stacy from him. He has remained as their best friend all this time.

"Yeah, I guess Randy and I we'll be spending the day tomorrow together." Stacy just replied.

"Don't worry, you'll have a great day without me." John said bitterly. The thought about Stacy being happy without him really cuts his heart. Not to be selfish or anything. "I'll talk to Randy about it okay? So that you won't bore yourself off in our hotel room the whole day." John continued.

"Okay." Stacy replied slowly, trying to sound cheerful.

"C'mon baby, cheer up! I'll bring you something when I get back. Some chocolates maybe. Then I'll treat you shopping the whole day." John told Stacy slowly. Stacy's eyes suddenly shone with excitement. John knows Stacy loves chocolates and shopping.

"Okay, but be back soon okay. I don't want to be alone." Stacy replied and cuddled up to him. They were still cuddling up when the driver blew his horn.

"Here we are." The driver said, interrupting them.

"Oh!" They both said and got out of the cab as John paid for their fare.

The two of them made their way towards their hotel room. John has already thought of calling Randy to be with Stacy tomorrow. When they reached their hotel room, John closed the door behind them and locked it. Stacy quietly got inside and went to the bathroom to change into her sleeping clothes. John just sat in the bed waiting for Stacy to finish so that he could change himself. He was also thinking of what to say to Stacy whatever the results will be of his biopsy tomorrow. When Stacy finally come out of the bathroom. She was wearing a white spaghetti strapped top and white thigh-fitting shorts.

"You look so beautiful." John complimented when he saw Stacy come out.

"Thank you." Stacy replied. John made his way to the bathroom with his own sleeping clothes. When he come out he was wearing a white T-shirt and his boxers.

"You look great John." Stacy said.

"I know, now let's go to sleep." John went over to her and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead then on her nose then on her lips.

"Goodnight baby." Stacy just said as John tucked her in.

"Have a good sleep and pleasant dreams my baby." John told her as himself got on the other side of the bed. He just closed his eyes when suddenly Stacy pulled his arm into an embrace. He just smiled. Stacy saw him smile.

"You know I can't sleep without you embracing me." She said quietly and closed her eyes once again to go to sleep.

"No John! Don't leave me! I need you!" Stacy yelled at John's retreating back.

"I'm sorry Stacy! I have to go!" John told her and continued to walk away from her.

"Will I ever see you again John?" she called up to him. She was crying and her heart was beating really fast.

"No baby. I'm sorry but you'll never see me again. I'm going somewhere that you will never see me." John called and disappeared from Stacy's sight.

"No!" she yelled.

"Stacy! Stacy! Wake up! It's just a dream!" someone was shaking her.

"No! No don't!" she said, still fast asleep.

"C'mon Stacy! Wake up!" a familiar voice said once again, shaking her awake.

"Huh?" Stacy said as her eyes finally fluttered open.

"It was all just a dream." The owner of the voice said once again.

"Where's John?" Stacy asked and looked around for John. But was not in there, he left her just like in her terrifying dream!

thanks for your reviews. oh no! please don't transfer stacy to smackdown! i read from a website that aybe she's going to go smackdown and torrie to raw. like they will trade places. but if she does go to smackdown, i hope the wwe will make a new storyline for her and cena. after all, they did hang out a lot during the THQ challenege:). sorry to inform you guys but stacy and randy are not a couple in real life. they are just best friends not a couple. i read that in a website too. too bad. nways, please leave a review. thanks.


	12. breakfast with randy

**Chapter 12: Breakfast with Randy**

"Stacy! Don't worry! John just left." Randy told her. It was cutting his heart to see Stacy looking for John and almost not even notice he was there.

"Oh!" she just said.

"What happened to you? You were tossing around the bed and moaning. You were almost crying. That's why I came inside immediately to see if you're okay." Randy explained to her worriedly.

"I'm sorry, I was just having a bad dream. Thanks for waking me up." She replied and gave Randy a hug, which Randy returned gladly.

"So, John said, he was going somewhere and wants me to be with you while he's gone." Randy told her as he pulled away from her, afraid that she might know what he really feels for her.

"He said he's going to meet an old friend. What time is it anyway?" Stacy answered and felt herself blushing for hugging Randy seconds ago.

"Oh, it's nine twenty-five in the morning. John just left moments ago. Why'd you wake up so late?" Randy asked her while standing up. Knowing that Stacy has always been an early bird.

"I guess I was just so tired. I spent the whole day yesterday hanging around with the girls and John." She explained and started to keep the bed.

"You'd better change and let's take breakfast. I'll just wait for you on the other room." Randy said referring to the mini living room of the hotel room John and Stacy are sharing.

"Yeah. I'll just take a shower and I'll be back in a few minutes." She replied and went inside the bathroom while Randy made his way towards the other direction. Stacy studied herself in the mirror for a while before taking the shower. She usually sings in the shower but that morning she didn't feel like singing. She was still shaken up by her dream.

"It's never gonna happen! John would never leave me!" she said through the sound of water hitting the floor.

Randy just picked up a magazine and started to flip the pages and looked at some pictures that might interest him while waiting for Stacy.

Stacy came out of the bathroom ready to go after a few minutes. She wore something casual, white jeans and a pink top. And matched it up with a pair off light pink flip-flops. She wore the necklace that John bought her for her birthday last year. She looked at herself in the mirror and was pleased by what she saw. She brought the necklace into her lips and kissed it, thinking of John.

"You ready?" Randy asked her, slightly mesmerized by what he saw standing in front of him.

"Yeah, let's go." Stacy replied and they went outside the room ready to go down for breakfast. They stepped inside the waiting elevator. Both of them were lost for words that morning. Again, Stacy felt uneasy around her boyfriend's best friend. But then again, Randy is also her best friend so she tried her best to act casual around him.

"Are you sure we're not bothering you Randy?" Stacy broke the silence between them and trying to strike for a conversation like they normally do.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm bored too and I need to hang out with someone." Randy turned his head towards her as he answered her question. She just nodded in reply and they stepped out of the elevator and headed to the dining area.

"What do you want for breakfast?" the both asked simultaneously to the other. When they realized they just said exactly the same thing they laughed.

"You go first." They said together in the same time yet again. And they laughed again, realizing that they said the same thing together again.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" Randy asked Stacy when he noticed Stacy waiting for him to speak first.

"I guess I'll just have some pancake with maple syrup and a cup of hot choco." She replied while looking at a list the hotel provided.

"You sure that's all? I mean…" his voice trailed off after he asked her.

"Yeah, I'll just have some pancakes with maple syrup and a cup of hot choco." She repeated what she wanted to eat that morning to Randy.

"You really don't eat too much do you?" Randy asked her and smiled at her. He had always known that Stacy isn't into heavy breakfast.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Stacy asked defensively.

"I mean, you should eat more. You're becoming too skinny you know." Randy laughed at her reaction. He was happy that Stacy is warming up again to him. Maybe Stacy thought that he didn't notice her sudden change of treatment towards him. She had become shy around him.

"Randy! I'm not skinny!" she said as she slapped his arm playfully.

"Alright! Alright! You're not skinny! Just stop slapping my arm! You're hurting me you know." Randy answered and smiled again to her.

"Let's just get ourselves breakfast. I'm hungry. I just ate a donut and popcorn for dinner yesterday." She told Randy as she made her way to a vacant table while Randy told the cashier what they wanted for breakfast.

"Hi Stace!" Trish greeted her.

"Oh hi Trish! How are you? I'm sorry if I forgot to get the things that I shopped yesterday at your room. I totally forgot." She told her blonde Canadian diva friend.

"It's okay." Trish replied as she took the seat opposite to Stacy.

"I'll just get them after I took my breakfast." Stacy said.

"So where's John?" Trish whispered when she spotted Randy walking towards them and smiling.

"He said he needs to meet a friend who's in town so Randy's stuck with me right now." Stacy answered. "He asked Randy to keep me company while he's not here." Stacy explained further when she saw Trish's puzzled expression.

"Oh! So I'll just wait for you in our room okay? But don't take too long Amy and I have to go somewhere too." Trish said as she kissed Stacy on the cheek goodbye and got out of her seat. "See you around! Randy." Trish nodded at Randy and waved goodbye to the two of them.

"See you!" Stacy called after her.

"You two going somewhere?" Randy asked Stacy curiously as he sat down at the seat Trish vacated earlier.

"No. Speaking of somewhere, you'd better accompany me to Trish and Amy's room after breakfast. I have to get the things I shopped yesterday. I left them at their room yesterday." She explained.

"Oh! Sure, no problem. And breakfast will be here any minute from now." Randy told her cheerfully. The two of them waited patiently and true to Randy's word, their food arrived. Randy ordered fried rice, bacon and eggs. Not to mention smoked meat and a cup of coffee.

"You're still into heavy breakfast?" Stacy asked Randy when she saw Randy's food.

"Well, yeah." He answered. "I always believe breakfast is the most important meal of the day, that's why you have to eat a lot for the energy to start the day."

"Yeah, yeah. Enough with the lessons professor Orton." Stacy teased him before she took a bite from her pancake.

After half an hour the two of them finished their breakfasts. But they didn't head towards Trish and Amy's room. They just chatted for a while about life in general. The two of them never get to speak frequently with each other anymore.

"So, how's life?" Randy asked her as he gulped down the remains of his coffee.

"Well, you know, never been better. What about you?" Stacy asked him back after answering his question.

"Still the same. You know we never got to talk like this anymore." Randy thought out loud.

omg! thanks for the reviews guys! it was awesome. i hope you like this chapter though and you'll give time to review.


	13. Flirts, Jealousy and Something Sick

**Chapter 13: Flirts, Jealousy and Something Sick**

"Yeah, we'd been so busy." Stacy replied nonchalantly while playing with the fork in her plate.

"How was your day with John yesterday?" Randy asked her suddenly.

"It was okay. We just went to the park, ate at Dunkin Donuts, went to the park again and watch movies before heading back here in the hotel." She replied trying to hide the happiness she's feeling while reminiscing her time together with John the day before.

"That's great. So you want to go to Trish's room and get your stuff or…" Randy asked Stacy, trying to change the topic of their conversation.

"Yeah, I guess. I just remembered Trish telling me to be there not too long because the two of them have some plans in going out." She said as she stood up and grabbed her wallet that she always carries with her all the time.

They left the dining area and headed back to the elevator. Randy pressed number three for third floor since that's the floor where the room Amy and Trish are staying. The elevator stopped at second floor and Christy Hemme came in.

"Oh hi Randy!" The wanna-be diva greeted the two of them. Christy was eyeing the two of them curiously. "Stacy." She acknowledged the long-legged diva like she just noticed her. She pressed number four for fourth floor since it was her stop. She's going to see her friend Melina.

"Hi!" Randy and Stacy greeted her shortly. Christy has always been so open with her feelings in the roster. And both Stacy and Randy knew that Christy likes Randy a lot.

"So Randy… What are your plans for today? I mean, we can hang out. I'm totally free." She said seductively as she traced Randy's exposed chest with her forefinger. Then she took Randy's hand.

"Sorry! But we're spending the day together." Stacy snapped at the redhead. Randy smiled secretly to himself. He could see a trace of anger and jealousy in Stacy's beautiful face.

"Oh! What about the day after tomorrow?" Christy suggested, trying to ignore Stacy's sharp glares towards her.

"I'm sorry Christy but I'm spending that day with Stacy." Randy said and the two of them went out the elevator as it opened to reveal the third floor of the hotel.

"Why are you smiling?" Stacy asked sharply at Randy when she saw him smiling to himself.

"Nothing. Were you jealous of Christy?" Randy asked her.

"Jea-Jealous? No way! Why would I be jealous?" she answered immediately. She was shocked about how she reacted back in the elevator. But deep inside her, she knew she was really jealous. Her blood shot to her head when she saw Christy holding Randy's hand and flirting to him.

"Nothing. Here's their room." Randy just replied and knocked at the door. After a few knocks, the door opened and Amy opened the door. She was smiling hugely. Stacy was about to ask Amy about that what she was so happy about but before she could start her question Trish cut in.

"Oh hi Stacy! So glad you're here already. Amy and I are almost going." Trish said as she motioned for Randy and Stacy to come in. their hotel room was also as big as her and John's hotel room.

"Where are you two going anyway?" Stacy asked Trish as she followed the other blonde into the room. They left Randy talking to Amy at the mini living room.

"We're going to the gym for a work out. I need to keep my body fit for my match with that slut Christy." Trish said as she went to the closet and pulled out some shopping bags that Stacy recognized as hers.

"Do your best to beat that wanna-be diva slut okay?" Stacy told her, anger still visible in her voice.

"Um. Stace? What's wrong with you?" Trish asked her curiously when she noticed Stacy's sudden anger and she was all flushed up.

"Huh?" Stacy asked suddenly when she heard Trish's question.

"Are you… I mean, you look so angry." Trish commented.

"Oh! I'll tell you okay but don't tell anybody." She whispered at the blonde Canadian.

"Okay." Trish promised, eager to hear why Stacy is acting angry at the moment.

"Well, we were in the elevator. We, being Randy and I, were just talking when the elevator stopped and Christy went inside and she started flirting at him and she even held Randy's hand! And I just felt irritated by her actions. So I snapped at her. Who does she think she is!" Stacy explained to the other diva.

"Why? Were you jealous?" Trish asked her curiously.

"Jea-jealous?" she asked slowly as if trying to absorb what Trish just asked her.

"Yeah, you look so jealous. I think you really like Randy because you're acting like that." Trish said. The shopping bags were left unnoticed by the two divas. They were just sitting in the bed talking to each other. Stacy was about to ask Trish if does she really look jealous when Amy knocked on the door.

"Hey girls! Stacy, Randy's waiting for you outside you know and Trish we still have to go to the gym." Amy told them smiling. But Stacy noticed something wrong with Amy's smile. Something sick. Something very sickly, wrong. But she quickly and mentally shook her head to remove the thought.

"Just don't tell anybody about it okay? We'll talk some other time." Stacy told Trish as she picked up the shopping bags.

"About what?" Amy asked curiously.

"Nothing." The two of them said immediately. Stacy then made her way to Randy, still carrying the shopping bags. When Randy saw her, he quickly went over to her to help Stacy with the bags.

"Here, let me help you with those." He offered and took some of the bags from her.

"Thanks." She said gratefully.

"Jeez! These bags are heavy!" Randy complained.

"What happened to your energy? You eat a lot at breakfast." Stacy teased him.

"Yeah, right." He replied.

"We'll just talk some other time Trish. Don't tell anybody about it okay?" Stacy said as she turned her head towards her best friend.

"Don't you worry. I won't! Now get going!" Trish said and closed the door after Randy and Stacy got out.

"About what?" Randy asked Stacy as they got outside.

"Nothing. It's just a girl stuff." She replied and they headed to the elevator to take them to their floor.

"What were you two talking about Trish?" Amy asked in a fake sweet voice.

"Nothing. It's not important. Let's go?" Trish told Amy.

"Okay. Let's go." Amy said.

'I'll find out sooner or later anyway!" Amy said to herself as she looked at Trish's back and smirked evilly.


	14. the hospital

**Chapter 14: The Hospital and Amy with …?**

Stacy and Randy were already in the elevator. Stacy was still thinking about the way she acted minutes ago in the elevator when Christy came in.

"Stacy?" Randy nudged her and snapped his fingers in front of Stacy to get her attention. She was staring into space.

"Huh?" she jerked her head towards him and saw Randy looking at her deeply.

"Umm. This is our stop." Randy just said and they got out of the elevator.

"Oh! Sorry. I'm just thinking of something." She replied. 'Whew! Thank God that wanna-be isn't here with us anymore.' She thought to herself.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, let's take a look at what's happening to John.

"Now, Mr. Cena. This will hurt a bit." The nurse told him as she injected something into John. John felt like an ant bite. 'It didn't hurt much.' He thought to himself.

"What was that for?" he asked the nurse tentatively. John is already in stretcher, he will undergo the biopsy in a few minutes.

"It's for bacterial organisms and viruses to keep away from you." The nurse explained to him.

"So, Mr. Cena, what do you want? Do you want to be awake during the procedure but you will not feel anything, mostly, or be asleep during the procedure? But I must tell you that it is better for you to be awake so that you can cooperate with us." the doctor asked him. John thought for a while. Horrible thoughts started to swim across his tensed mind after the doctor asked him.

'What if I die during the procedure?' he asked himself. And as if the doctor read his mind,

"Don't worry, the odds of something going wrong during the procedure is one to a hundred." The doctor assured him.

"Um. I guess I want to be awake during the procedure." John told the doctor.

"Okay. Just wait here, you will be brought to the room." The doctor said. "I will be there with the radiologist and other people who will be with me to do the biopsy." The doctor added and went out the room.

After a few minutes, nurses are now transferring him into another stretcher and went into the elevator that will transport them to the floor where the procedure will take place. He was ushered into a room. It was dark outside but it was really bright inside because of the very big light in the middle of the room.

"Mr. Cena, please curl into a fetal position." One of the doctors instructed him. John followed. And John felt something, one of the assistants inside is swabbing the area below his back just right at the lowest bone of his spinal column.

"Now this will hurt a bit." Another of the doctors said. John caught a glimpse of the big syringe with a hollow needle that will be used to get the bone marrow sample. John braced himself and waited for the needle to make contact with him.

He felt an excruciating pain as the needle was inserted into his lower back but he didn't show any weakness. He bit his lower lip and closed his eyes. As he closed his eyes, Stacy's face came to him. And from Stacy's face, he drew courage to face the pain he's feeling that moment. But he couldn't stop a tear as it flowed from his eye. If it was a pain caused by the procedure or the pain of not telling Stacy about his illness, he doesn't know. The entire procedure didn't last long.

"Mr. Cena, please remain in that position for eight hours. Don't move or apply force to avoid internal bleeding." The doctor instructed him. He was carried back to his room in a stretcher.

"So where do you want to go now?" Randy asked, after dumping the things Stacy shopped the day before in the hotel room.

"Hmmm. Let me think." Stacy replied and thought of the places that she wants to go. She wants to go to the beach, to the amusement park and the record store.

"Have you made your mind up yet?" Randy asked her in a pretend impatient tone of his voice.

"You know it's really tough to make up my mind. There are a lot of wonderful places that I want to go. But first let's go the amusement park." She told him and smiled widely. 'Spending my day with Randy isn't so bad.' She thought to herself.

"Amusement park?" Randy asked in a surprised voice.

"Yeah, the amusement park. What's wrong with that?" She asked him when she heard him ask her.

"Well, the amusement park is for kids you know." Randy told her.

"No it's not! Everyone can go there if they want to. And besides I want to ride in a carousel." She pouted.

"Alright! Let's go." Randy just said and raised his hands in surrender.

"Umm. Trish, could I leave you here for a few moments? I need to see someone." Amy said to Trish, while the blonde Canadian diva was lifting some weights.

"Yeah, sure. But be back okay?" Trish turned her head to Amy and replied and continued to work out. Her mind was really set in one goal. A goal to win against Christy Hemme.

"Yeah, I'll definitely be back." Amy answered and went out of the gym. She returned to the hotel where they were staying. She went inside the elevator and pressed number four for fourth floor. She carefully made her way into a room, making sure that no one saw her, she knocked on the door. After a few knocks, the door was opened by none other than Christy Hemme.

"I'm here." Amy said quietly and Christy let her in.

thanks for the reviews guys. hope you liked this one.


	15. the Amusement Park and the wannabe's

**Chapter 15: The Amusement Park and the Wanna-Be's**

Randy and Stacy finally arrived in the city's amusement park later that day. Stacy's eyes shone in amazement like a kid when she saw the amusement part looming in front of her. Randy just looked at her, he was laughing silently at her.

'Who would have a thought a gorgeous diva like Stacy loves to go in amusement parks like a kid.' He thought to himself.

"So what ride do you want to go first?" Randy asked her as he slowly went over to her.

"The roller coaster?" she told him, looking at the huge structure not far to their left. Randy groaned, this didn't go unnoticed by Stacy. "You hate roller coasters?" she asked him hurriedly.

"No, no. But if you want we can take that ride." He assured her. Stacy beamed and took his hand and went to buy tickets for the two of them. Stacy lead the way all the time. She pushed Randy to get inside.

"Woooo!" Stacy yelled as the coaster reached the highest peak. Randy just kept quiet. He had his lips pursed tightly. He was trying not to puke. While Stacy had her hands raised up high. She turned her head to look at Randy. Randy just smiled at her and pretended to enjoy the ride.

"Finally!" Randy muttered to himself as he got out.

"Wow! That was a great ride! Did you enjoyed that Randy?" she asked him.

"Yeah, it was great." Randy answered and looked away into the direction of the guy selling cotton candy.

"You want cotton candy?" Stacy asked him and didn't waited for Randy to answer as she pulled him towards the cotton candy.

'Urgh! I hate cotton candies!' he thought to himself.

"Here!" Stacy said and handed him the cotton candy she just paid for. Randy just took it from her and started to eat.

"Next stop?" Randy asked Stacy after finishing the cotton candy. 'At last! No more cotton candies!' he yelled triumphantly inside his head.

"Hmm. I don't know. What do you want to do?" Stacy asked him.

"Let's go over there." Randy replied and took her hand and lead the way to the spot he was talking about.

"Shoot the hoops?" Stacy asked him curiously when they reached the booth. She turned her head to him to see him smiling.

"Yeah, shoot the hoops." He replied and paid for a shot. The guy in charge of the booth gave him the ball. Randy positioned himself and threw the ball into the ring. He scored!

"Wow! You can be a basketball player for that shot!" Stacy complimented and she saw Randy taking a big stuff toy from the guy. He was taking his price for winning.

"Here. This is for you." Randy said and handed his price to her.

"You sure?" Stacy asked him but she really wants to get the stuffed toy. It was so cute!

"Yeah, pretty sure. I scored that shot just for you." He replied and Stacy took the cute stuffed toy from him.

"Thanks! That's really sweet of you." She said and hugged the stuffed toy tight.

"Now, have you thought what our next ride will be?" Randy asked her what she wants.

"Let's take a ride at the carousel. It's my favorite ride you know. I find it sweet, you know when couples…" her voice trailed off. She remembered John. They took a ride at a carousel on her last birthday.

'I wonder what's going on with John. Is he having a good time? Because I'm definitely am having fun with Randy.' She said to herself and cast Randy a quick glance.

"Are we still riding the carousel?" Randy asked her when he noticed Stacy staring into space again.

"Oh! Yeah, we are." She replied and hurried up next to him.

"So what do you want to see me about now?" Christy asked Amy when the two of them were finally inside Melina's room.

"Some of Trish's plans and moves for destroying you in your match." Amy said with an evil smirk playing in her lips.

"Ooh! What is she planning?" Christy asked her, interest clearly visible in her face. Melina was also paying her full attention to the other red head. And Amy told Christy all the things that Trish told her to win the women's championship. When she finished,

"Is that all she's planning? I thought she could do better. Those are very lame moves. Don't worry Amy, I'll kick Trish's butt on our upcoming match. And she'll get a dose of her own medicine." Christy said in full happiness.

"Just a question Amy." Melina said to Amy. The redhead turned her face to the other wanna-be diva.

"What is it?" She snapped at her. Her eyes firing with anger.

"Why are you helping us destroy Trish?" Melina asked her curiously. Completely ignoring Amy's fiery gaze. Christy listened closely to what Amy's answer is going to be. All the diva's and wrestlers in the WWE know that Amy is one of Trish's best friends, so she was quite intrigued why Amy is doing this. Amy just remained silent but didn't remove her gaze from Melina.

"You'll find soon enough. This is not the right time for you to know." She finally replied after the long silence between them.

"If that's what you want." Melina just said. Along with Amy's fiery gaze, she could see determination in her face.

"Alright. I'd better go back to that slut or she might start to suspect. I'll inform you as soon as possible with her new plans. Damn! I'm telling you, She's ready to die for that championship." Amy just said and went out of the room.


	16. John in the Hospital and Almost Revealed

**Chapter 16: John in the Hospital and Almost Revealed**

John was still in the hospital. He has an IV connected to him. He wasn't allowed to move for eight hours. He looked at the wall clock placed in the wall just in front of him. It said two o'clock in the afternoon, five hours had already past since the biopsy. He would be finally allowed to move three ours from now. Five o'clock.

"Just three more hours John. You need to do this." He said to himself. He looked at the back of his left hand. It was starting to sore. He's not much of an IV person. His thoughts were interrupted when a nurse came in.

"How are you feeling Mr. Cena?" The nurse asked him as she checked the bag of the dextrose.

"Bored." John said bitterly. The older woman just smiled at his answer.

"Don't worry Mr. Cena, your eight hours is almost over." The nurse assured him.

"That's actually what I'm thinking." He smiled back at her warmly.

"Just lift your arms a little… That's it. I'm taking your temperature." The nurse instructed her and he obediently followed.

"Why do you have to take my temperature? It's not like I'm having a fever or something." John asked to the older woman.

"We're monitoring you carefully Mr. Cena to be sure that you are free of infections. Well, according to your temperature, there is no infection. It's normal temperature, thirty seven degrees Celsius or ninety eight point six degrees Fahrenheit." The nurse replied and jotted down the information into her pad of paper. The nurse took his wrist and felt his pulse as she looked at her watch. She nodded slowly and returned to her pad of paper and wrote something in it.

"I'll better get going Mr. Cena. Don't worry. Three hours is not such a long wait." The nurse assured him once again before closing the door after going out.

"Two hours and fifty minutes." He said to himself as he watched the clock. "Just two hours and fifty minutes more."

"How you doing Trish?" Amy asked Trish who was now on the treadmill. Trish looked up from concentrating and saw Amy standing in front of her.

"Going pretty well." She replied and continued her work on the treadmill. Amy handed her a small towel. She stopped the treadmill and stepped down. She took the towel from her and started to wipe her dripping sweats away. Amy just stood there in front of her, eyeing her curiously.

"Where have you been?" Trish asked her, suddenly.

"Um… Just somewhere. I needed some fresh air." Amy lied and she was glad that Trish didn't notice her lie.

"Oh! Okay. So I'm already done with my work out. Want to hang out somewhere?" Trish told Amy as she put her blonde hair into a ponytail and started to go to the shower room.

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?" Amy just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll just take a shower first then I'll think of somewhere." Trish replied and went inside one of the cubicles to take a shower. She needed to since she sweated profusely while working out. She doesn't want to be stinky half the day! Amy sat on the sink while waiting for Trish to finish. She just glared at the cubicle Trish is. Anger was really visible on her face. But the anger was quickly replaced by a fake smile as Trish came out of the cubicle looking fresh with a towel wrapped around her body.

"Wait I'll just change." Trish told her and turned to her bag and got some new clothes and went inside once again to change.

"So how about we go to the mall and have some afternoon snack at McDonald's?" Amy suggested to Trish as she was combing her wet hair.

"Sure, I'm hungry anyway." Trish just said and the two of them went out the shower room and went outside to get a cab that would bring them to the mall. It was just a few minutes after when they reached the mall. And they directly made their way to McDonald's. Trish just ordered a burger and diet coke and Amy ordered the same thing.

"So what were you and Stacy talking about before I came in the room this morning?" Amy asked Trish while trying to sound casual and not let Trish know that she's on to something.

"Well, I guess Stacy wouldn't mind if I tell you. You're still one of her bestfriends." Trish told her in a quiet voice.

"Go on. You can tell me. I'm not gonna tell anybody about it anyway." Amy pleaded, curiosity getting the best of her. She was really dying to know what the two divas were talking.

"Well, here goes…" Trish started.


	17. Darn'

**Chapter 17: 'Darn!' **

"Trish!" Someone called her from behind before she could tell Amy about her conversation earlier with Stacy.

"Stacy?" Trish said under her breath when she heard Stacy's voice. She quickly turned her head around and saw Stacy running towards them with Randy closely following her from behind.

"Hi Trish! Hi Ames!" Stacy said breathlessly as she took the seat across the two divas.

"Jeez! You don't have to run!" Randy told her and took the seat beside her, clutching his chest while catching on to his breath.

"Hi Stace! Hi Randy!" Trish greeted the two newcomers.

"Hey!" Amy greeted the two.

"What are you doing here?" Stacy asked Trish and Amy while transferring her gaze between the two divas.

"That's what I'm supposed to ask you." Trish told her and gave out a small smile.

"To take a late lunch?" Amy said, trying to sound cheerful. She was disappointed that Stacy arrived before Trish could tell her about the conversation.

"Same here. We came here straight from the amusement park." Randy replied.

"Amusement park? What were you doing in there?" Trish asked in surprise.

"See, even your own best friend is shock to know that you go to amusement parks." Randy whispered to Stacy and she just smiled and slapped his arm playfully.

"Hey! I told you not to do that anymore. It hurts! You already left a mark for hitting it for half the day!" Randy said and slapped her arm playfully in return.

"Randy!" Stacy pouted and Randy just smiled and raised his arms in surrender.

"Hey you two! What were you doing in an amusement park?" Trish repeated her question while looking at the two who were playing with each other.

"Oh! Just to have some fun." Stacy replied. "You order something to eat okay?" she told Randy.

"Stace!" it was Randy's turn to pout this time.

"Remember Mr. Orton you are obliged to take care of me since your best friend, who is my boyfriend, is away." Stacy reminded him. Randy felt like awakening from a beautiful dream. Of course he was just there to take care of her since John is away.

"Oh! Yeah right. So what do you want to eat?" Randy just asked, his voice losing a bit of enthusiasm.

"Hey, are you okay?" Stacy asked him, noticing his sudden change of mood.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just remembered something. So what do you want to eat?" He answered, and he wasn't lying.

"Just a burger and diet coke." Stacy replied while looking at Trish and Amy's half-finished burgers.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Randy replied and went to the counter. When Randy was out of ear shot,

"So what were you talking about before we arrived. You looked so serious." Stacy asked the girls.

"Um. Amy was asking about our conversation at our room this morning." Trish told her casually. Stacy picked up her mobile phone.

"Just a sec, girls. I just need to check on John." She said and started to type a text message.

_"Are you sure, it's okay to tell Amy about it?" _she typed and send the message to Trish. She knows her best friend always have vibrating alert for new messages so it doesn't make a sound. Trish felt her thigh vibrated as the message arrived to her mobile phone. When she read it she throw Stacy a questioning look. Stacy just glared at her when Amy wasn't looking.

_"I think it's safe, Amy's our friend right?" _Trish typed back. Stacy's mobile rang and Amy's head jerked up.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Oh, it's just John." Stacy replied casually as she typed a response to Trish's message.

_"I don't know Trish. I just don't think I could trust Amy." _Stacy typed remembering Amy's smile back at the hotel.

_"I think it's perfectly safe." _Trish replied and Stacy just nodded half-heartedly as she read Trish's final reply.

"Well, Trish and I were just talking on what happened at the elevator when we come up at your room." Stacy said, still feeling unsure.

"So, what happened?" Amy asked, motioning for her to go further.

"And then that cow Christy came in and started to flirt with Randy." Trish continued. Amy listened in rapt attention when the Canadian diva mentioned Christy Hemme's name.

"So?" Amy asked, trying to hide her eagerness.

"Well, Stacy felt jealous because she thinks she really likes Randy more than a friend." Trish finished as Stacy motioned for Trish to shut up since Randy is coming back to their seats.

"Oh!" Amy just said trying to hide her smile. "So what happened to the it's just a harmless admiration?" she pretended to look at Trish with concern. 'Triumph is mine!' she yelled in her head.


	18. a new plan

**Chapter 18: A New Plan in the Mall **

"So Stacy likes Randy?" Christy asked Amy.

"Yeah, she really likes Randy that's why she snapped at you in the elevator when you were flirting at Randy." Amy replied. She was inside the ladies' room of McDonald's. She went inside right after Stacy and Trish told her about it.

"But I thought she is with that thug John Cena." Christy wondered out loud for Amy to hear. A moment of silence came between them.

"So that stupid blonde is really cheating on John. She's with John but she's flirting with Randy. What a bitch! She even acted confused about it. But if I know she's enjoying having the two guys in her palm." Amy exclaimed.

"I won't let her have Randy! Randy's mine!" Christy said over the phone.

"So is that another plan to bring the other blonde down?" Amy asked Christy, eagerness visible in her voice.

"Well, well. I guess it is. What do you have in mind?" Christy asked her back, her voice full of malice.

"Snatch Randy right under Stacy's nose. We'll just talk about it some other time. They're all waiting for me outside." Amy told the other redhead. A different gleam was shining in her eyes.

"Okay. Just call me back." Christy replied and hung up.

Amy hurriedly went to check the mirror to see if she doesn't look like she's on to something and she doesn't look angry. And she went outside the ladies room to meet the other three. When she arrived into the table they were eating, Stacy was just finishing her diet coke. Randy was just playing with the plastic fork of his spaghetti. Trish was just sitting and staring into space.

"Hi guys!" she snapped them back to reality.

"What took you so long Ames?" Stacy asked the redhead. Impatience was clear in her voice.

"Uh. You know… Spend some time to look good?" Amy suggested. Even she thought it was a lame excuse but she was hoping that they would buy it.

"Oh, right!" Trish just said eyeing her curiously. Amy smiled inside, 'Suckers!'

"We'd better get going. We still have to go to the record store." Stacy said and put down the plastic cup of her diet coke. She turned her head towards Randy who just nodded.

"Alright, let's go." He replied trying to sound cheerful and all. He got up and pulled Stacy's chair so that she could stand up easily.

"Thanks." Stacy told him with gratitude.

"We'll see you later girls." Stacy said to the two as she and Randy started to leave.

"Yeah. Later." Amy said and waved goodbye. Trish just smiled and waved goodbye just like Amy.

When the two of them were outside the mall. Stacy looked up at the sky. It was still bright. It was just four thirty in the afternoon. Stacy figured, it would be enough time to go to the record store and buy the CD she wanted. Then she remembered what just happened in McDonald's.

"Have you…" Randy heard Stacy said but he didn't hear the rest because he was lost in thoughts. They were already inside the car, on their way to their next destination.

"Randy? Randy!" Stacy said in a more loud voice while snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Huh? What were you just saying Stace? I didn't hear it. I was thinking of something." Randy said apologetically to the blonde diva.

"Oh! I was saying that I think there's something wrong with Amy." She said in a small voice. Ever since they got to McDonald's, Randy had become unusually quiet. She tried to remember what had happened for her to know what had caused Randy's sudden change of mood.

"Stace? Are you there?" now it was Randy's turn to snap his fingers to get Stacy's attention. She had been staring into the road ahead blankly.

"Oh sorry! I was thinking of something." She replied but didn't turn her head to Randy. She kept looking at the road ahead with the same expression of Randy earlier.

"We've been thinking of something a lot lately huh?" Randy said suddenly and let out a small chuckle. Stacy smiled at him.

"So what were you saying?" She asked him about what he thinks of Amy's peculiar behavior.

"Well, she seems okay when we talked at the hotel. But I had this funny feeling inside." He told her what he had in mind about the redhead.

"You too? I mean, I've had a bad feeling about it. I guess it's wrong because she's my friend and all." She exclaimed.

"Maybe it's just because of your imagination." Randy suggested as he continued his driving.

"Yeah, maybe. Pull over right there." Stacy said to him when she spotted the record bar. Randy followed and the two of them got out the car and went inside the record bar. Stacy started to scan the records in there. 3 Doors Down, Vertical Horizon, Nelly, Usher, Alicia Keys, Jessica Simpson, Mandy Moore, Britney Spears, Kelly Clarkson, Uncle Cracker, Creed, Eminem, Greenday, and The Union Underground. Stacy picked up 50 Cent and 3 Doors Down and went to the counter to pay for it.

"So where to now?" Randy asked Stacy as he looked over to what she had bought.

"I guess we should head back to the hotel. I'm really tired." She replied shortly and got back in the car.

"Okay." Randy just said and went to the driver's seat to head back to the hotel.

They reached the hotel not long after. Randy walked Stacy into her hotel room, well more of John and Stacy's hotel room. As Stacy slid her keycard on the slot, Randy just looked at her closely. Stacy went inside the hotel room after it was opened.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow? I'll be in your doorstep in exactly seven fifteen?" Randy asked Stacy after she opened the door.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." She replied and gave him a small smile.

Randy waited for Stacy to get inside before he should leave. He started to walk away but Stacy's voice stopped him.

"Umm, Randy?" Stacy called to Randy's retreating figure.

"Stacy?" he muttered as looked over his shoulder, wondering if he had imagined Stacy calling him.

"Thanks for the wonderful day. I really enjoyed it." Stacy said as she traced the path Randy took until they were face to face once again. And Stacy did the unexpected, she kissed him… in the side of the lips. She didn't mean to kiss him there, but Randy moved his face. They were still in that position when,

"You bitch!" a voice yelled from behind them.


	19. slap her hard

**Chapter 19: Slap Her Hard!**

"You bitch!" Christy's voice rang throughout the whole floor when she saw Stacy kissing Randy. She made a run towards the two superstars and attempted to slap Stacy. But before she could make contact with Stacy, Stacy's hand flew in the space between them and slapped her hard! So hard that she fall to the ground. Stacy looked down and glared at her. Christy was still on the floor, glared back at Stacy and she pulled herself up and tried to get even with her but Randy stepped between them and stopped her. Randy gripped Christy's hand and pulled her to the side.

"Let me go! I'll slap that bitch!" she kept saying as she struggled out of Randy's firm grip. Her voice was so loud that every wrestler on the floor heard her and went out to see what was happening.

"What's going on here?" came Shelton Benjamin's voice from the door of the third room to their left.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Dave Batista's groggy voice came in next.

"Man, the girls are fighting over Orton!" Chris Jericho exclaimed and everyone on the floor looked at him. Including Stacy, who glared at him. He just smiled sheepishly and raised a hand. "Oops, sorry! My bad! Just go ahead with your business." He said and kept quiet.

"What were you doing with her Randy?" Christy demanded. Her voice as loud as ever. Which made Randy's eyebrow raise in instinct to show his confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Randy hissed at her. Everyone were still listening and watching them. Stacy was still there. Randy looked at her apologetically. She just nodded in reply to show that she understands. Then he returned his sharp gaze at the red head.

"Why was she kissing you?" she asked again. This time in a more demanding voice. All the wrestlers in the floor turned their gaze to Stacy. Stacy just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her and tapped her foot to show her impatience with Christy Hemme.

"Why should I explain to you? You're not my girlfriend!" Randy snapped. Christy felt like she was slapped in the face. Just like the way Stacy had slapped her earlier, but this time it was harder.

"Randy?" she said weakly as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"You heard me right! You are not my girl friend so why should I explain to you!" he said again and stormed out of the floor and headed to the open elevator at the same time, Stacy went inside her room. Randy got inside the elevator who revealed Trish Stratus. She was going to Chris Jericho's room to give him a visit after a long day. When she got out, Randy closed the elevator. Trish was surprised to see the hallway filled with wrestlers with dumb-founded expressions on their faces. Chris Jericho was among those wrestlers. She headed to him and gave him a quick kiss and cast him a curious look. Chris Jericho motioned for her to look at something. She turned her head and saw Christy Hemme looking at the closed elevator door. She raised an eyebrow and glared at her.

"Stop looking at me!" she finally exclaimed and ran to the stairs.

"What happened?" Trish asked Jericho as the two of them went inside Chris' room. Chris Jericho laughed a bit before answering.

"We just heard someone yelling so we checked it out. Turned out to be Christy Hemme shouting at Randy and Stacy." He started. Trish showed curiosity so Chris Jericho continued. "She was yelling something about, Stacy kissing Randy. She was demanding for an explanation. So Randy told her she was not his girlfriend so he doesn't owe her an explanation."

"Oh my…" Trish muttered under her breath.

"And did I mention that Stacy slapped Christy so hard that she fell to the floor?" Chris Jericho informed his girlfriend.

"She slapped Christy?" amusement was clear on the women's champion's voice. Chris Jericho nodded and continued to study her amusement.

"You talk like a girl." Trish commented suddenly, Chris Jericho wasn't really listening so he just nodded. Halfway in his nod, he realized what Trish just said and,

"Trish!" he pouted.

"Now you pout like a girl!" Trish continued to tease him and she started to head back to the door where they just came in.

"Hey, where are you going? I'm not done with you!" he shouted.

"Whatever. I need to see Stacy." She said nonchalantly and closed the door behind her. Leaving Jericho sighing at the door.

Trish knocked on Stacy's door. Stacy peered through the peephole and saw it was Trish, so she opened it and let her in.

"So…" Trish said.

"So what?" Stacy snapped. "I'm sorry, Trish. I was just so annoyed on what happened just moments ago." Stacy apologized to the blonde Canadian diva. Trish just shrugged before speaking again.

"So I heard, you slapped the cow because you kissed Randy Orton." Trish asked her.

"Yeah, and for your information, it was just a quick friendly kiss. and you're right. Her head is so hard, my hand's really painful to move right now." Stacy said and stroked her hand slowly.

"What happened?" Trish inquired in a weary voice. And Stacy started to explain. It was really much what Chris Jericho had told her earlier.

"I'm gonna make her pay for what she did!" Christy said, fuming with anger to a curious Amy Dumas on Melina's room on the fourth floor. Amy just nodded and smirked at Christy's reaction.


	20. john's dilemma

**Chapter 20: John's Dilemma**

It was the morning after the incident on Stacy's floor. As usual, she woke up early. She looked at the alarm clock, it was still six in the morning. She turned around to see the other side of the bed still empty. She let out a sigh, she miss John so much.

'What if I'll call him? Just to check if he's okay and he's having a good time?' she though to herself and smiled. It sounds like a great idea to her. She picked up her mobile phone which as lying in the bed beside her. She had been waiting for John to check on her. She speed dialed number one and waited for John to answer. It took just about five rings before she heard John's voice on the other line.

"John here."

"Hey baby! How are you?" Stacy was excited to hear John's voice. He just woke up and it was Stacy's voice she first heard. He was happy and surprised at the first time.

"I'm fine. You?" he asked back.

"Missing you. When are you coming back?" Stacy replied with a big smile on her face.

"Really? You miss me? Don't worry I'll be back later today." John assured her.

"That's great."

"So, how was your day with Randy yesterday? Did you have fun?" John wanted to know.

"Yeah, we had fun. We went to the amusement park and to the mall and to the record store!" she exclaimed.

"Sounds like it. What else did you do?" John said trying to let the conversation flow thoroughly

"We just headed back to the hotel after those things. What about you? What did you do?" Stacy asked him. He was a bit startled on the question but he kept his cool and answered.

"Um, you know… bar hopping, those kind of stuff." He lied to her again.

"I hope you had fun." Stacy said.

"Yeah, we had fun." John answered.

"That's great. So I'll hang up now okay? I need to get ready, Randy's going to be here to fetch me. Love you baby." Stacy just said and smiling to the thought that she's going out with Randy again. 'Oh my God! What's happening to me?' she thought again when she realized what was going on her head. She mentally slapped herself for that.

"Stace, you there?" she heard John's voice.

"Um, yeah. Were you saying something?" Stacy asked him again.

"Nothing. You take care okay? Bye." John said ang hung up from Stacy. She was a bit shocked when she heard John just say bye. There was something going on with John, she thought but she quickly dismissed it from her mind and headed to shower. After a few minutes, she was already showered in dressed in time when she heard Randy's knock on the door.

"Coming!" she shouted as she ran her way to the door with her stilettos.

"Hey!" Stacy greeted and looked both sides before kissing Randy on the cheek as a sign of greeting. Randy chuckled a bit when she did this.

"What was that for?" Randy asked.

"Just to make sure that no one would suddenly burst in and attempt to slap me." Stacy replied and gave Randy a smile.

"Oh, right. Just want to say sorry about what happened last night." Randy said as the two of them went inside the waiting elevator.

"Hey, you don't have to. It wasn't your fault. It was Christy's." she answered truthfully. They remained silent until they reached the food court of the hotel. They ordered what they wanted for breakfast. Randy just smiled and shook his head when Stacy ordered another light breakfast. Stacy just playfully glared at him and the two of them finished their breakfasts in peace.

"So where to now?" Randy asked the blonde diva as they exited at the sliding glass door in the front of the hotel.

."The park and the beach." She answered casually.

"The beach?" Randy repeated with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, the beach. Don't worry, we're not gonna take a swim. We're just gonna take a walk by the sea. I missed the smell of the beach." Stacy told him as Randy opened the door of his car for Stacy to get in.

"Okay. But first, come with me as I buy some things." Randy told her.

"Where? What are you gonna buy?" Stacy asked him curiously.

"You'll see." Randy answered and just smiled.

After a few minutes, the two of them arrived in a grocery right beside the city mall.

"The grocery?" Stacy asked in surprise and amusement.

"Yes, the grocery." Randy smiled and pulled her inside.

"What are we doing here?" Stacy asked.

"To buy something to eat. Don't tell me we're going to the park and the beach with nothing to eat?" Randy answered and chuckled.

"Oh right!" she said and felt like slapping her forehead.

"Mr. Cena?" Dr. Rowlands greeted as he entered John's private hospital room.

"Dr. Rowlands?" John turned his head towards the newcomer as he straightened himself to face the doctor. And once again, the doctor's serious face started to give him nervousness.

"I got here the results of your biopsy yesterday." The doctor started.

"And?" John urged the doctor to tell him more about the results.

"I'm sorry to inform you but according to your biopsy results, you have acute myelocytic leukemia." The doctor said.

"Acute myelocytic what? What does that mean?" John asked again.

"Acute myelocytic leukemia. I don't want to wreck your remaining hope but. I am afraid that you only have weeks to live." The doctor continued.

"Weeks?"

"Yes, Mr. Cena. Weeks, the only thing we need now is a miracle. A miracle that your leukemia will go to remission." The doctor answered him.

"But, how did I get this sickness?" John asked weakly to Dr. Rowlands.

"It's cause is unknown. It might be on your genes or from biological factors. Exposure to radiation or certain harmful chemicals." The doctor explained to him. "I'm really sorry Mr. Cena, but that's the result. There's nothing we can do but, as I've said, hope for a miracle." The doctor finished and went out the room feeling sorry for John.

'Weeks to live? No way!' a part of his mind kept saying. 'I've got to tell Stacy!' 'No you idiot! She'll be broken if you tell her!'

"Oh God! What do I do!" he exclaimed as he try to gain control over his mind.


	21. take care of her

**Chapter 21: Take Care of Her**

It had been five hours after John learned the results of his biopsy. And he spent those five hours tossing and turning in the hospital bed. Five hours debating on what to do. It's really hard to plan what you want to do if someone has told you your life will be over in a few weeks.

Randy and Stacy were just leaving the park after spending almost five hours there, just talking and having a laugh. They were on their way to the beach.

"Wow, being in the park is so much fun!" Stacy exclaimed to Randy.

"Yeah, it was. So to the beach?" Randy asked and Stacy nodded. They just smiled at each other not knowing that someone was watching them from a distance.

"I'll get Stacy to stay away from Randy and get the Women's Championship title from Trish Stratus! And all of it will happen in Summerslam. I'll destroy those blonde's lives!" Christy exclaimed.

"That's good! Summerslam is weeks away!" Amy told her.

"Five weeks! Five weeks until I destroy them!" Christy said and followed Randy's car.

Randy and Stacy got out of the car after Randy parked it.

"Hmm. I love the smell of fresh air." Stacy said dreamily and raised his hands to the air to feel the sunshine.

"I see that's really clear." Randy chuckled.

"Can we see the sunset later on?" Stacy asked Randy.

"Can we see the sunset later on?" Randy asked Stacy at the same time. When they realized they just said the same thing at the same time, they let out a small laugh.

"Sure!" Stacy exclaimed.

"Sure!" Randy said the same thing yet again.

"Will you stop repeating what I say?" Stacy said to him and laughed again.

"I'm not repeating. It's just what came out of my mouth." Randy replied and led the way to the beach.

"This is breathtakingly beautiful!" Randy said in awe as he studied God's work of art.

"You're right." Stacy replied and the two of them sat on the sun looking at the seagulls flying around the beach. "You know, I haven't done this for a long time." Stacy suddenly said out of the blues.

"Huh?" Randy said looking at her.

"I haven't been in the beach and just sit on the sand to look at it." Stacy explained and turned to look at Randy.

"Oh. Me too." He answered.

"The last time I've been on the beach was with John. It was so good. And being here with you is great." Stacy said absent-mindedly without thinking what she had just said.

"Really? It's great?" Randy asked after she heard what she had just said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It's really great…" she answered truthfully and looked at him in the eyes. Randy was looking back at her too. And suddenly Stacy saw something in his eyes that she had been so confused all the time. She saw something that's telling her that he really loves and cares for her. Randy started to lean towards Stacy to kiss her. Then their lips locked together. It was such a perfect moment for the two of them. It was like they were really made for each other.

"I love you Stace." Randy whispered to her. She forgot all about John and everything else. All she knows is that she has deep feelings for Randy. Stacy was lost in her thoughts and was about to say that she loves him too but suddenly, out of nowhere Randy's mobile phone rang.

"Shit!" he muttered under his breath as he leaned away from her to get his mobile phone, which was lying, on the sand beside him. Stacy just realized what just happened and felt herself blushing furiously.

"Randy here." Randy answered the call.

"Randy, it's me John." John's voice came on the other end of the line.

"Oh, John." He said sadly.

"Um, I need to talk to you." John replied seriously.

"About what?" Randy asked his best friend.

"We can't talk it over on the phone. Is Stacy with you?" John asked him back. Randy looked at Stacy who had just turned her head to the other side after studying Randy's face.

"Yeah. You wanna talk to her?" Randy answered.

"No, no. Don't tell her it's me on the phone!" John said hurriedly. Randy raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I need to talk to you. Alone. Bring Stacy back to the hotel wherever you two are now. We need to talk." John said seriously.

"Alright, alright. Where?" Randy said and was shocked to hear John's answer. "What are you doing in a hospital?" he asked.

"Stop questioning me. I'll explain to you when you get here." John said and hung up. Randy looked at his mobile phone one last time to make sure the phone line was already dead.

"Um, who was that?" Stacy asked him slowly. She was still embarrassed on what just happened between them.

"Um, nobody. Uh, listen, I need to get you back to the hotel. I have to go somewhere to see uh somebody." Randy answered, not looking at Stacy.

"I thought… oh, just forget it. Let's go?" Stacy said as she was getting up.

"Yeah." Randy said and followed her inside the car.

After a few minutes, they reached the hotel. Randy walked Stacy to her room.

"Take care okay?" Randy told her and touched her cheek. Stacy just smiled sweetly and nodded. Randy made sure she got inside safely before he left for the hospital. When Randy arrived at the said hospital, he looked around for John at the lobby but he wasn't there of course.

"Hey, John. Where are you?" Randy called John through his mobile phone.

"Um, I'm here in room 435." John replied slowly. Randy raised an eyebrow, wondering what John is doing in a hospital room.

"Okay, I'll be there." He replied. The question will have to wait. It'll be answered once I get there. Randy thought to himself and entered the elevator.

When he saw the room John told him. He knocked and got inside.

"Hey, John!" he greeted but was shocked to see John, pale as ever lying in a hospital bed with IVs connected to him. "Holy crap! What happened to you?" Randy asked in surprise and hurried over to him.

"Randy, promise me one thing." John started.

"Man! What happened to you?" Randy repeated.

"Randy, I know what you have for Stacy." John started.

"John?" Randy croaked as he felt something cold run down his spine.

"I know you love her." John continued.

"Man, I'm sorry. It's something I have no control of." Randy confessed.

"No, you don't have to say sorry. Just promise me you'll take care of her." John said.

"What's happening to you? Why are you saying this?" Randy asked frantically.

"Randy, I'm… I'm going to… I'm going to die in a few weeks." John confessed to his best friend.


	22. no pretenses

**Chapter 22: No Pretenses**

"C'mon John! Stop fooling around! This isn't funny!" Randy exclaimed.

"I'm not fooling around Randy. I have leukemia. My doctor said I only have a few weeks to live." John continued.

"But, but does Stacy know about this?" Randy found himself asking what was on his mind.

"No, and she'll never know the truth either." John stated in a firm voice even though he was all weak.

"But John…" Randy started to say something but John cut him off.

"Promise me Randy, you'll never tell her the truth and you'll take care of her and love her in my place when that time comes."

"But…" Randy protested.

"Promise me Randy!" he said and Randy had no choice but to promise John.

"Okay." he replied shortly.

"Thanks buddy. You're the only one I know that loves Stacy and would take care of her." John said and hugged Randy as a sign of thank you. He doesn't want Stacy to be all alone when that time comes.

"Are you sure about not letting Stacy know about this?" Randy asked slowly again.

"Positive Randy. I don't want her to get hurt." John said.

Randy returned the hotel. He was thinking about what John just confessed to him. It seemed unbelievable, John's too young to die. He's always been in a healthy condition. Why him? He's so good to die! Randy pounded the wall when he got out of the elevator.

"This can't be happening!" he exclaimed and felt like yanking his hair off his head to understand what's really happening.

--------------------------------

"Hey baby!" John greeted Stacy who was slowly waking up from her peaceful slumber. it had been two days after he told randy about his condition.

"John?" she asked slowly, trying to clear her eyes.

"How are you?" John asked her as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm fine. You?" Stacy asked back as she sat up her bed, facing John.

"Pretty okay." John lied.

"You look a bit pale. Are you sure?" Stacy asked him again.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just a bit tired from the trip." John told her.

"Aww, poor baby." Stacy said and gave John a hug. "Let's go down for breakfast, okay?" Stacy continued and brushed her lips against John's lightly.

Meanwhile, in Trish and Amy's hotel room. Amy woke up ahead of Trish. She had always been an early bird. Trish was still in bed since she was tired from her workout the day before. She had been working real hard to keep fired for her upcoming match.

"Hey, Christy." Amy greeted the other redhead over the phone.

"Amy?" Christy's newly-waken voice came over the other line.

"I'm calling to inform you about Trish's new plan." Amy said excitedly, not knowing that someone was listening to every single word she's saying. (except for Christy on the phone).

Trish Stratus felt really hurt on what she was hearing right now.

"And you might want to ask somebody to come in the middle of the match because, Trish is going to pretend that you're almost going to beat her, then Chris Jericho will come to her aid." Amy continued. Trish was still listening closely. Tears were now falling down her face on what she had just learned about her best friend. "What about Randy?" Amy asked Christy. Trish listened in rapt attention when she heard Randy's name pop-up. "So, all will be done in Summerslam?" Amy said with amusement in her voice. "I'm expecting that Stacy will be broken hearted by the end of that PPV." Amy continued. "Alright. Got to go. Bye." She said and hung up.

'She was family to me. How could she do this?' Trish asked herself as she wiped the tears away and headed back to her room and pretended to be asleep.

"So they're playing against me. We'll see about that Amy. Nobody's going to fool me like that. And no one's gonna take my title away from me!' Trish thought when she felt Amy peeked on her room to see if she's already awake.

"Awww, poor sleeping beauty! In just a week, you're gonna say bye bye to your title!" Amy said, still not knowing Trish is already awake. Amy then went off somewhere.

A few weeks had past ever since John confessed to Randy about his condition. Randy did follow what John told him to do. He didn't tell Stacy about John's illness. John continued to pretend that nothing was wrong with him. He continued to be sweet towards Stacy.

"Hi baby!" John told Stacy.

"Oh, hi!" she replied. Then she saw Randy coming towards them, she felt herself blush a little, when he gave her his most charming smile. John saw this and smiled bitterly to himself.

'At least, she likes Randy too. She'll not have a hard time falling for him when I'm gone.' He thought to himself. Everytime Randy sees John and Stacy together and still John is acting like nothing happened, he would feel like barfing. It sickens him to the bone.

It was Summerslam 2005. The night when, Trish has to face Christy for the Women's Championship. For Christy and Amy, it's the night they will make Trish and Stacy's lives a living hell...

----------------------

a/n: hi guys! thanks to all who reviewed!**ivyRKO: **when are you gonna update? lol. i love your fic so much. thanks for reviewing mah fic... **reema: **hi girl! it's great about your vacation and also raw and sd. what about those pics you told me about? **101mizzpoet101: **thanks for the review. i'm glad you liked it. just keep reading k? **MissPhilippineSuperStar: **thanks for reviewing. sorry if i haven't dropped any reviews to you fics:(i've been really busy. but i do try to read them though:)**CeNa.MaMi.AKA.HBKrazy: **lol! i didn't realize that i'm making you all cry big time. hehehe. this is really kinda dramatic. thanks for your review.

i hope y'all liked this chapter. don't forget to r/r.


	23. summerslam

**Chapter 23: Summerslam**

Randy was preparing for his match that big night. He's going to defend his World Heavyweight title against Dave Batista. Summerslam. The same PPV where he won the World Heavyweight Championship last year. Randy smiled to himself when he remembered that night. After giving Chris Benoit an RKO, the referee announced him as the new World Heavyweight Champion. He won it without Evolution's help. Randy smiled at the memory. John was also preparing for his match against Shelton Benjamin for the Intercontinental Championship. Randy had talked to him about it. Talked to him to back out, it's really risky for him to wrestle with his condition.

_Flashback:_

_"So what did Eric want with you?" Randy asked when John returned to their locker room after being called by the general manager of RAW._

_"Summerslam." John answered bluntly as he drink the remaining water on his bottle._

_"Summerslam?" Randy repeated. _

_"Yeah. He said I have to defend my title against Shelton Benjamin. Unfortunately, he's still after my title." John answered and never met Randy's gaze._

_"But, you can't wrestle! Not with your condition!" Randy exclaimed._

_"I can. Don't worry." John assured him._

_"No! I'll talk to Bischoff about this. He can't put you in a match!" Randy told him and started to stand up from sitting down on the couch._

_"No, Randy! Or Stacy will know about this!" John pleaded._

_"You have to tell her sooner or later. You can't keep her in the dark forever." Randy said. Worry, clearly visible on his voice, for the beautiful blonde._

_"She'll never know. Somehow, someway I'll be able to get pass this illness." John told him and went out the room. Leaving Randy alone to indicate that there is nothing he can do to change his mind._

_End of Flashback_

"Man, you sure about this?" Randy asked John again.

"Yeah, I am. How many times do I have to tell you Randy." John answered exasperatedly.

"Hey guys!" Stacy said as she went inside the locker room.

"Oh hi Stace!" Randy greeted and smiled at her warmly.

"Hi baby." John just said and continued to warm up. Stacy raised an eyebrow and sat on the couch.

"So how you guys doing? Ready for your big matches?" Stacy asked again as she grabbed the magazine lying on the table and started to flip the pages.

"We're ready." John answered. Then the backstage coordinator knocked on the door.

"John, your match against Shelton Benjamin will be after Trish and Christy's for the women's championship. They will be next so get ready." The slightly chubby man said.

"Thanks, Arnold." John replied to the backstage coordinator. "So guys, I have to go outside and get ready. My match is almost there." John turned his head Stacy and Randy's direction. They just nodded. They agreed that Stacy will not accompany any of them that night. It will be dangerous for her. Their opponents might use her to distract them. Though it's not Shelton Benjamin's type to use a lady as a distraction, neither does Batista but they've got to be sure.

"Good luck, baby." Stacy said and kissed John lightly on the cheek. John just smiled and went outside.

"So you nervous with your match against Batista?" Stacy asked Randy when John was already gone.

"Nah. Me? Nervous? Nervousness and Randy Orton doesn't match." He answered and smiled at her.

"So…" Stacy said slowly, thinking of something to say to Randy.

"So… Um, you upset that you don't have a match tonight?" Randy asked her, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Not really. I'm a bit happy even. I got to relax the night off." She answered him and sat on the couch next to him.

"Well… That's great." Randy answered.

"Um, you… you want some water? I can get you, I'm going to catering." Stacy said, trying to get out of the awkward situation she's in.

"Uh, sure." Randy just said and felt like slapping his face for not knowing what to say to her.

Stacy got out of the room with her heart beating hard against her chest. 'What the hell is going on with me? Why am I acting like a high school girl talking to her first crush?' Stacy thought to herself. She continued her way to catering for the bottle of water for Randy. She met her fellow divas along the way. They just waved at her and she smiled.

"Coast is clear Christy. You can go in the locker room. Randy's alone and Stacy will be back inside in a few seconds." Amy informed the other redhead over her mobile phone. She was watching Stacy from a distance.

"Alright." Christy replied and went inside the trio's locker room. Randy had his back on the door when he heard it open.

"That's fast Stacy. Tha-" Randy said but he didn't finish his sentence when he saw Christy making her way towards him. "Christy? What do you want?" Randy asked rather rudely.

"Oh come one Randy. Don't tell me, you don't like having the Playboy cover girl in your locker room." Christy said seductively.

"Frankly I don't. Will you just get out. Stacy will be back in a few minutes." Randy said and started to ignore Christy.

"Why would you care about Stacy? For all I know, you're not her boyfriend and she's not your girl friend." Christy continued and sat on Randy lap. Randy felt like throwing up.

"Just leave me a-" but Randy wasn't able to finish his words when Christy kissed him lustfully on the lips.

"Randy here's your water." Stacy's cheerful voice came from the door. But her smile quickly vanished when she saw Christy and Randy on the couch. Christy was kissing Randy. Randy pushed Christy off him and looked at Stacy.

"Stace, I can explain." He started but Stacy cut him off.

"Oh! You owe me an explanation? What are we anyway?" Stacy asked sarcastically as tears rolled down her flawless cheeks and she ran away.

"Stace, wait!" Randy shouted to her but she didn't stopped to listen. "Shit!" Randy cursed under his breath.

"Mission A completed." Christy said to her self and smirked. Randy turned to her direction and glared at her. He felt like slapping her face off but Randy Orton never hits a woman. Not even slutty ones, so he walked away from her. Anger boiling up inside of him.


	24. summerslam matches

**Chapter 24: The Summerslam Matches**

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Women's Championship! First making her way to the ring, the challenger, Christy Hemme!" Lillian anounced and Christy came out with a huge grin plastered on her face. She began shaking her way to the ring, Lillian just shook her head and continued.

"Now making her way to the ring! The six time Women's Champion from Toronto, Canada, Trish Stratus!" Lillian said proudly as Trish came out with a beautiful smile on her face.

"So you think you're one step ahead of me? That's where you are wrong." Trish thought to herself and smiled.

They started the match and Trish slappped Christy hard across the face. Christy was thrown to the floor with her lip busted open at the side. Trish quickly gained the upper hand. She was actually beating Christy to pulp. Christy glared at Trish while feeling the sting of Trish's slap. Christy quickly got up and pulled Trish's long blonde hair and Trish grabbed her red locks in return. She pulled it hard and Christy yelped in pain. Chrity was down again. Christy bounced off the ropes in the hopes of giving Trish a clothesline. But Trish just did that matrix thingy and Christy missed. Christy was already getting furious on what's happening. This was not what she had expected. Trish just laughed at her. After five grueling minutes, trish decided it was time to give christy a dose of her own medicine. It was perfect timing because Christy decided to give Trish her kicks that she learned from tajiri. trish pretended to be hurt.

'Oh boy! is this what she call fatal kicks" Trish asked herself and rolled her eyes. "She'll know what a real kick is like when she gets one of my chick kicks!" she continued thinking. just then at the back, amy whacked jericho with asteel chair. she thought it was time to show the whole world that she is with christy. she then ran down to the ring looking all concerned on what was happening to trish.

"there, there goes lita! she's going to help her friend Trish." king exclaimed happily when she saw the extreme diva running down the ramp. Amy started hammering the mats to show her support for Trish. Trish just rolled her eyes mentally as she let the two get on with their show. christy pulled trish's hair to get her up. Amy came up to the ring, the fans started to cheering but they were surprised to see amy and christy sharing smirks. while christy was holding trish, amy slapped trish hard across the face.

"this is what you get when you made fun of me!" she exclaimed. the whole arena was shocked!

"JR? What's lita doing?" king asked in great disbelief.

"Looks like she just slapped trish!" JR replied in a surprised tone.

"But trish is lita's bestfriend!" king answered back.

"and this is what you get for putting me on the injured list!" she continued to slap trish.

"so that's why she's doing this." trish thought to herself. "i thought she understand why i did it. it was for storyline purposes."

"Now!" amy ordered christy. and the latter positioned for the twist of fate.

"JR! she's going to do the twist of fate on trish!" King said once again. then the fans started to cheer loudly. chris jericho came runing towads the ring. their plan was almost ruined when amy whacked jericho on the head. amy thought they were cheering because christy is going to put trish on the twist of fate. . but trish quickly reversed and gave christy a sudden chick kick. wile jericho gave amy a walls of jericho. christy was out and trish moved for the cover and the referee counted 1,2,3 and she retained her belt. amy was tapping the mat furiously for jericho to release the hold. trish then moved in front of amy with a mic on her hand and her belt on the other.

"i thought you were my friend!" trish started, amy was still in the walls of jericho, her face showed a lot of pain. "i trusted you, and this is what i get? honestly amy, you thought could beat me? you even used that wanna be to do that to me. i know you are going through a lot of pain now, and that pain is no match to the pain i felt when i found out that you are with christy and you are the one who motivated her to hate me. but i'm over it now! no, not now, weeks ago! i don't need or want a backstabber for a friend. next time amy, check your back before talking smack." trish said and slapped amy hard. jericho then released the walls of jericho and stood beside trish and raised her hand in victory and hugged her.

"You did great!" jericho whispered.

"thanks, i couldn't have done it without you." she whispered back and kissed him in front of the whole crowd.

the two of them made their way to the back hand in hand. jericho said he would get a bottle of water and left. when suddenly she heard a familiar sob. she turned around to see stacy crying in a corne. she quickly ran to her and pulled her into a comforting hug even though she doesn't know why she's crying.

"stace, honey? what's wrong?" she asked as she stroked stacy's blonde hair.

"it hurts so much rish, it hurts so much!" stacy cried.

"why?"

"i saw randy kissing christy on the locker room. i don't know why i feel so hurt right no when we aren't even together but it hurts so much to see him with another girl. do i love him trish?" she continued.

"aww, hush stace. i honestly don't know if you love him or what. but one thing is for sure, it was all just a set up." trish told her and she raised her head to meet her gaze.

"a set up?" she asked curiously.

"amy is with christy. they planned all these. to take my belt and to snatch rady from you because amy found out that you have this growing feelings for randy." she explained to her.

"really?" she asked again.

"yeah so don't worry now, randy had never liked christy and not ever in the future." trish assured her..

meanwhile, john was already on his way to the ring to meet shelton benjamin. the latter was already waiting inside the ring.

they started the match immediately. the two locked upand john pushed sjhelton to turnbuckle and started giving him chops. shelton reversed and stated giving hjohn his own chops. john quickly felt he was wearing down. but he kept fighting own. shelton then gave him ten mounted punches. but john grabbed shelton and power bombed shlton from the top of the ropes. shelton looks out and he moved for the cover but shelton kicked out on the count of two. john got up and gave shelton a five knuckle shuffle. he thought that he should finish this match or he's going to lose it if he goes on any further. he did scored for the five knuckle shuffle but shelton was still able to kick out on the second count. he went to a corner to rest a bit. his heart was beating furiously when he realized that he was having a hard time to breath . shelton got up and looked for him and saw john on the corner closing his eyes. shelton gave john an irish whip. john was down. shelton moved for the cover but john kicked out. shelton went to the top rope as john was getting up. he came with a cross body block to john and proceeded to the count but it only reached to the count of two. john tried to stood up but he was starting to feel dizzy and could hardly breath. he shook his head to get the dizziness away but it didn't. he lost his balance and fell to the mat. his nose bleeding obnce again.

"john!" randy shouted when he saw what happened to his best friend on the television.

a/n: sorry if there are lots of typos in this chap. i'm really in a hurry and just typed this again coz my floppy drive isn't functional and i'm in a cafe. but i still hope you all liked this one. please r&r. i may not be able to update the next days. till next chap guys!


	25. the dreadful truth

Chapter 25

"Trish, here's your water…." Chris Jericho said as he approached the two divas. Trish was still comforting Stacy.

"Thanks." Trish replied.

"Stace, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Chris Jericho asked worriedly.

"Um. Chris, will you get me another bottle please." Trish said sweetly.

"Trish!" Chris pouted when suddenly, EMTs started running towards the ring. Since they were near the curtain, they immediately noticed something wrong was going on.

"What's going on?" Stacy asked, her heart beating faster than ever.

"I don't know, maybe something's gone wrong with the match." Chris answered and walked slowly to the curtain. But he was knocked down when Randy Orton bumped into him while running towards the ring.

"Hey watch it!" Chris exclaimed as he regained his balance.

"Randy?" Stacy whispered. She turned her head towards the nearest television, there she saw John's collapsed body in the middle of the ring.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed and ran towards the ring too.

"Stacy!" Trish called.

"What happened to Cena?" King asked from the commentator's table.

"Looks like he just collapsed." JR answered and was now looking at the ring with rapt attention.

"Everyone could see that JR. But why did he collapse?" King asked again.

"Who knows? The EMTs are checking on Cena. Stacy and Randy are in the ring. Anxious about what was going on." JR said.

"Let's bring him to the hospital!" Randy pleaded.

"We need to see if he's still breathing, sir." One of them answered.

"Of course, he is alive!" Randy exclaimed, the reply seemed to drive Randy nuts as he pushed the EMTs away.

"What's going on?" Stacy spoke for the first time.

"I don't know Stace. He just collapsed." Shelton answered, he was also checking on John.

"What's Orton doing? Cena needs those guys!" King said.

"If you are not bringing him to the hospital then I will!" Randy said and carried John's heavy body.

"Randy! Tell me what's going on!" she demanded.

"Just get my car keys!" Randy ordered. Though confused, Stacy quickly followed. She doesn't want to argue with Randy. John's unconscious and somehow she knows something serious is going on.

"Randy here's the keys!" Stacy handed the keys the moment she arrived at the parking lot.

"Thanks!" he started the engine and was about to drive off.

"Randy, I'll come with." Stacy said.

"No! You stay here." He answered.

"No, I'm going! I'm his girlfriend and he needs me now." She said and.

"Mr. Orton please stop!" EMTs are running towards their direction.

"What the hell! Just get in. Hurry!" Randy said and sped off.

"Hold on John!" Randy said as he looked at John lying unconscious in the backseat.

"John, what's wrong with you? Come on wake up!" Stacy said.

They finally arrived in a hospital. Doctors and nurses where rushing around but no one attended to them.

"Shit!" Randy exclaimed and pulled a passing doctor. "I need you to attend to my friend!" he said.

"I'm sorry sir but we've got more serious things to handle in the ICU." The doctor answered and started to walk away.

"Are you insane? My friend needs medical attention right now!" he said as he grabbed the doctor's coat rudely.

"Please sir, just wait for a few moments." The doctor said not realizing the seriousness of the situation.

"Now I don't care if you are a doctor or a nurse or whatever you are! Attend to my friend because he needs medical attention badly. It's the matter between life and death!" he exclaimed. The doctor got nervous when he saw Randy's expression. He was suicidal!

"Right away sir!" the doctor said and called for nurses and other doctors.

"Oh God! Please let John be okay." Stacy silently prayed.

"Why now? Why now?" Randy kept asking himself.

"Randy, what's wrong with John? Why did you say it's the matter between… between life and… death?" she asked in a shaky voice. Randy sighed and ran his hand through his hair, thinking on how to phase what he was about to say.

"Stace… John has… John has leukemia." He said slowly.

"He's got what?" Stacy demanded.

"He's got leukemia." Randy aid quietly, not looking at her.

"No way! John? It couldn't be!" Stacy said shaking her head.

"I wish it's not true Stace. I didn't believe at first, but it's true." Randy told her.

"Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't you told me sooner?" Stacy cried and pounded Randy's chest.

"I wanted to. But it was his decision not to let you know. He can't afford to see you hurt. I can't afford to see you hurt." Randy reasoned.

"Then what am I felling right now huh? Happy?" she asked sarcastically and cried harder and Randy pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Hush, Stace." he just said.

In the emergency room…

"His pulse is very faint!" one of the doctors said.

"Do the CPR!" ordered one.

"His heartbeat is slowing down." A nurse said.

"Get the defibrillators!" another doctor ordered. "On three… 1…2…3!"

"We're losing him!" a nurse said.

"Apply the defibrillators again!" the doctor ordered. But John's heart wasn't able to get back to its right tempo. The doctors shook their head and covered his lifeless body with a blanket…

When Stacy and Randy saw the doctor come out, they ran to him, but his solemn expression told them what happened.

"I'm sorry…" was all the doctor could say.

"No!" Stacy screamed and fainted into Randy's arms.

The doctors quickly attended to Stacy… after a few minutes.

"She's okay sir and congratulations, you are going to be a father. You two are lucky, she didn't lose the baby. She was just shock on what happened. What is her relation to the… to the guy who just died? Ah… it's none of my business. Take care, you can go inside the room now." The doctor simply said and Randy was left to gape blankly at the door.

a/n: whew! that's another chap for this one. i managed to squeeze it in. hope y'all like it! r&r!


	26. saying goodbye

**Chapter 26: Saying Goodbye**

"Hey." Randy greeted her slowly as he poked his head through the slightly open door of Stacy's private hospital room. Stacy just nodded when she saw him come in. she tried to force a smile to greet him in return but failed miserably.

"How are you doing?" Randy asked her slowly and made his way to the chair just beside Stacy's hospital bed.

"I… I'm okay." she managed to croaked the words out without letting a single tear drop from her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah… The doctor said, you're going to be okay. That you and the baby are gonna be okay." Randy said slowly and took her hand.

"Yeah, I guess so." Stacy just replied slowly, not knowing what to say to him. She was stroking her stomach absent-mindedly when Randy mentioned about the baby.

"You already know?" Randy asked in shock.

"The doctor told me before he got out." Stacy said slowly.

"Umm. So you just stay away from stress all right? The doctor said, your pregnancy is really complicated." Randy told her with full concern for her and his best friend's baby.

"I will." She replied again, staring into space.

"Stace, are you really sure that you're gonna be okay?" Randy asked her again.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Could you please leave me alone for a while, Randy? I need to be with myself for a while." She finally turned her head to his direction.

"Okay. Take care. Just call me if you need anything, alright? You know i'm always here for you." Randy told her and gave her hand a soft squeeze before letting go and going out of the room.

"Don't worry I will." Stacy said and smiled gratefully to Randy for being there with her. Then she finally felt a tear drop down when Randy closed the door, then another and another until she was crying uncontrollably. She quickly wiped the tears away when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in…" she said, expecting for a nurse to come in and taker vital signs.

"Hey…" Trish greeted her the same way Randy did earlier. She slowly came in with Chris Jericho following her from behind.

"Hi…" she greeted in reply. Trish came over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and hugged her tight in attempt to comfort and cheer her up. Chris Jericho gave her an encouraging smile in which she returned forcefully.

"Are you okay? I mean I heard about what happened… about what happened to John. We met Randy outside." Trish started and sat on the hospital bed with her arms around Stacy. Stacy started crying once again when Trish mentioned John's name.

"Everything will turn out fine Stace. Don't worry. And you've got Randy by your side." Chris Jericho said to her, Trish gave his ribs a nudge to quiet him down from doing some more matchmaking. "I'll leave you two ladies alone to talk. I'll be outside if you need me." Chris Jericho said and took Stacy's hand and gave it a soft squeeze of reassurance before going out of the room.

"It was all so sudden Trish!" Stacy said through sobs when Chris Jericho had left them alone.

"Yeah, we know. But everything will be alright. Everything happens for a reason." Trish repeated what Jericho had said earlier when she couldn't find the right words to say to her. "Maybe because, you weren't really for each other and that someone is out there really meant for you. Don't hate me for saying this Stace. I know you love so much."

"I love him Trish. And I hope so. I hopethat you're right that it's going to be okay.At least I'll have something to remember him." Stacy said staring into space with her misty eyes while caressing her stomach. She smiled faintly to the thought that she's carrying John's child.

"Stace? You're… You are pregnant?" Trish asked slowly.

"Yeah… I am" Stacy replied and turned her gaze to Trish who was looking at her with a surprised expression on her Canadian face.

"So you're going to keep it?" Trish asked her again and pulled some strands of hair, which were in front of her face and tucked it behind Stacy's ear.

"Of course, I'll keep it. This little baby inside of me will be my memory of John and I'll love it the way I loved John." Stacy said slowly and smiled again.

"Randy was really worried for you." Trish said, shifting the topic to Randy. Trish studied Stacy's face which was pale without her make up and with her present condition. She looked so tired and wary.

"Yeah? He has always been with me all these times." Stacy said. "AndI thank him for that." _I just can't believe i'm inlove with him. that i was falling for him all those times i was with John. _She wanted to add.

A week had past and John's burial was held. Almost all the wrestlers in the WWE came. Friends andcompetitors alike. Randy gave the eulogy even though it was really hard for him. He kept pausing during his talk to held the tears back.

"He had always been a great friend to me… to us. We'll miss you John and we'll never ever forget you in this lifetime." Were Randy's last words in the eulogy before letting the tears drop from his light blue eyes and stepped down from the pulpit.

"What are you thinking?" Randy asked Stacy slowly after the burial. All the wrestlers had gone home. Except for Stacy and Randy. Randy had stayed behind when he noticed Stacy was still standing looking at the ground.

"Nothing, just thinking on how much I'm gonna miss John." Stacy said and wiped a tear away.

"We're all gonna miss him, Stace." Randy replied and looked at the same direction Stacy had been looking all those times.

"Thanks." Stacy managed to say.

"Thanks for what?" Randy asked her.

"Thanks for being with me all these times and thanks for being such a great friend to John and me." Stacy told him and gave him a small smile.

"Always, Stace." Randy replied. "Umm, about the baby…" Randy said and scratched the behind of his head.

"I'm gonna keep it. Don't worry." Stacy assured him and smiled again.

"Don't worry Stace. I'll be here with you to raise that child." Randy promised her and put his arms around her shoulder and gave her temple a small kiss. Stacy leaned against Randy's chest and felt the wind wash across her face.

_"You'll always have a part of my heart forever John. I'll always love you and I'll never forget you. "_

_**a/n: **i hope you'll keep readin coz we're almost to the end. i hope you like this chap and have time to r&r. thanks guys!_


	27. a new life

**Chapter 27: A New Life**

A week had past after the burial, Stacy had been staying with Randy. Randy had insisted that she should stay with him so that he could look after her. He said he's just concerned for the baby and Stacy's welfare.

"Stace, I don't know if this is the right time for this…" Randy started. Stacy and him were inside his hotel room.

"Huh?" Stacy turned her head towards him and asked.

"I know you're still grieving for John's death. Remember what I told you at the beach weeks ago?" Randy told her slowly.

"When you… When you kissed me?" Stacy asked slowly in return.

"Yeah, when I kissed you. I… I always want to let you know how special you are to me… but…" he stopped and ran his head through his hair.

"But?" Stacy asked slowly.

"But I can't find the words to express it to you." Randy said slowly in return.

"And I hope this one works… Just like what Casper said…" Randy paused yet again and embraced Stacy tightly and whispered in her ear so softly… "Can I keep you?"

Stacy couldn't find the words to say to him so she just stood there and hugged randy back.

"I never knew you watch Casper…" she whispered back. "But I'm not Kat… I'm not Kat who didn't hear you…"

"Stace!" Randy chuckled softly and nervously.

"Of course you can keep me, for one thing…" Stacy said and pulled away from the embrace.

"If… If I can keep you too…" she stammered a bit as she continued spilling out the words out her mouth for this man that she had loved for so long and yet never noticed.

"You can keep me forever babe." Randy answered and hugged her again. "I love you..."

"But aren't you forgetting something?" Stacy asked him with a smile.

"No… I didn't" Randy replied and took a diamond engagement ring from his pocket.

"Randy that's so sweet." Stacy answered.

A wedding was soon held for the two. Only a few people were invited. Their family and close friends were there to witness their wedding. They said their "I dos" at the beach. The very beach where Randy had "first" told her that he loves her. Stacy was wearing a simple white tube gown which glittered with all the studded little diamonds around it. Her hair was swept up. She had some very simple diamond earrings, diamond necklace and a diamond bracelet. And to complete it, her wedding ring was a diamond ring too. Randy was wearing white buttoned down long sleeves and white tailored pants.

"I know pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest said and Randy kissed Stacy softly on the lips.

"I love you." He whispered to her.

"I love you too." Stacy whispered in return.

**-END-**

a/n: so whaddya guys think? crappy, lovely or what? lolz, haven't watch raw or smackdown for the last weeks! what's been happenn? has changed a lot too! enough of this k? please leave a review? i don't know if imma do a sequel for this one...

love you bunches guys!


End file.
